Restoration
by RikaAltraz
Summary: Rachel left the city and her family company to start over and get away from people. Her family farm is in ruins, the town is run-down, and it is up to her to fix both problems. Yeah, that she can handle. And even the rough, cold-shouldered animal dealer and the usual prying eyes of a small town. But how in the hell did her stalker find her way out in the middle of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

Restoration Chapter 1

I stared for a moment at the plots in front of me.

Everything seemed so surreal.

Dunhill had finally left for the day after making sure I knew how to farm.

I looked around my land. The land that had been in my family for a long while.

High dirt and rock wall sectioned it off on three sides, with the river forming the last side.

A rockfall had blocked off the other two sections and I was honestly surprised to see the farmhouse in decent shape.

It didn't look worse for wear like the town.

Trees had grown up and I'd need to chop them down to make use of the rest of my land.

I looked down at my hands.

I'd come out here hoping to start a normal life.

All my life, I'd seen the little sprites of the Harvest Goddess and been treated a bit odd for it.

Now I could see even more things. Had control of something I'd never thought possible.

I could feel an innate power in the hoe I held in my right hand.

It was weak, but it was there.

I shook my head as I planted the seeds Dunhill had left me.

I'd need something that would earn me some quick cash.

I headed into the town and was again startled by how run down it looked.

Empty and lonely.

I glanced at Emma's house and waved at the older woman.

Hana's place was neat, but I could tell the old woman was needing help maintaining it.

The brick house stood empty as well and I wondered who lived there.

I hadn't had time to explore anything yesterday as Dunhill kept me busy getting settled in.

But I could tell that house was still occupied.

Unless it was Emma taking care of the flower boxes and the ivy growing on one wall of the house.

That wasn't ordinary ivy, it was a flowering species that would have thousands of tiny blooms in late spring until mid fall when they dropped.

I envied whoever lived there.

It looked like a beautiful house.

xXx

I made my way through the forest, picking up loose stones that I could turn into material if I had the right tools. I also found some small branches and honeycombs and flowers and even some wild herbs.

The mint was easiest to find.

I stared at the collapsed mine for a moment and then shook my head as I continued on.

A couple large boulders covered huge mushrooms with a solid illusion.

Did the local sprites realize I could see through it? I knew those things were there, but their illusions were solid enough that I couldn't use them.

I continued into the mountain area, picking up more things.

The bag I'd found in my family house was old, but special.

I had to wonder why no one had stolen it.

Then again, Emma had seen me put something much too large in it and hadn't blinked.

I wondered if these bags were more common out here than in the city?

Maybe that was how people still used to the magic of the Goddess and sprites did things.

I collected things from stumps in the mountain area, using the mushroom at the edge of the water.

At first, I'd been nervous about climbing onto it and had stayed crouched down, but as the magic took effect and it prepared to launch me across the river, I realized the Goddess herself had enchanted these things. I'd be fine.

I collected more things from the other stump and then bounced back across.

I paused as I headed back up the path to the spring.

There were several scattered debris piles of stones and branches from storms and I cleaned them up, putting the material in my bag.

I pulled out one of the blue flowers I'd found and laid it by the edge of the spring.

I headed for the river area and kept finding more things. Mushrooms I could eat, more materials, more honeycombs.

As I stood on the bridge leading back to town, I brushed my long white hair from my face.

Just yesterday, I'd found Dunhill here trying to greet me.

Crazy old man.

He cared a lot for his town, and I could see it being in such bad shape wore on him badly.

I made my way back to Emma's house and opened the large bin.

The inky blackness inside hid powerful magic from anyone who didn't believe in it.

Emma used this to ship things overnight wherever she wanted.

I opened my bag and pulled out all the bugs I'd been catching in the various areas.

They were prime specimens and some were quite beautiful.

I didn't think I'd be making a living like this, but for now it would do.

I headed back to my house and started to map out the area I had on a piece of graphing paper.

It was hard on my head to use my secondary vision, but I could see the gridlines of magic that my family had long used in our construction business back in the city.

It helped to learn how to place buildings and amenities when you could step into a room infused with magic and move and place things in an instant with magic.

My family had been doing it for years now, and I was one of the strongest.

I had seen the studio on the side of the house, but couldn't find the key.

Until I found it, I could still use my own magic to plan how I'd use this land.

As my watch showed four, I finished my outline of the land on my pad of paper.

I looked at the boulders to the right and headed for them.

I tucked the pencil behind my ear and the pad under my arm and carefully climbed over the rocks.

I wouldn't be doing that every day, but as I saw the terraced land that I'd be able to utilize later, I was happy enough to quickly map it out on paper for planning.

I climbed back as it was nearing ten, frustrated at how overgrown my family had let the old farmstead get.

I headed for my house and more importantly, my bed.

xXx

After caring for my newly budding plants, I made my way around the areas in a couple hours.

My new routine was quick, but left me with a lot of spare time.

Which I filled with mapping, but I worried once that ran out.

I decided to start growing fodder grass once my current crops were harvested.

It would be easier work and allow me to study the area and people more.

Hana was happy to sell me even those cheap seeds, but I did keep a plot for growing real crops as well. And after fertilizing and carefully managing a set of potatoes, I felt good that it was a very good quality crop.

Dunhill had told me to grow something good for the harvest festival he wanted to throw at the end of the season.

Just a few more weeks out. It worried me.

My skill in growing crops wasn't as good as I'd like.

I guess my family got lax in the past couple generations.

I went to bed as usual after a serious bout of plotting on my farmland.

I knew some things I wanted to build, but I also wanted maximum farmland space too. To practice my skill and make this farm profitable.

It was going to be a lot of work.

xXx

It was little over a week after I came in that I woke in the morning to the sound of a cow in my yard.

I yanked on my clothes and threw my hair into it's usual ponytail.

As I hurried out and around the corner of the house, I saw a large cow wandering along heading for my barn.

Did it think that was home?

"Dammit, wait up." I heard the voice from the path leading off my farm.

I looked up the slight incline to see a flash of red and cameo and blond hair.

The man tripped as he stumbled down the incline trying to catch up with his cow.

I stifled a small laugh.

Combat boots didn't help keep your balance when not properly tied.

He looked about as thrown together as I was.

I reached to pet the cow as it came closer to me and settled in calmly.

It took to nibbling on a patch of fodder grass and I sighed.

I'd have to teach it to not mess with my plots.

I'd get it some real fodder after I cut this grass later.

I took the chance to get a good look at the man in my yard.

He looked tall, much more than myself. Granted that wasn't hard considering I was maybe five two. I put him at least six foot.

Muscled, probably from his work. He filled out that red coat quite well and the shirt under it was stretched a bit, revealing a hint of a very toned chest and hard abs.

His cameo pants weren't military, just a regular kind like hunters wore, but I had a good feeling he wasn't a hunter.

Those combat style boots would have swallowed my tiny feet. Maybe a size thirteen or fourteen?

I stifled a smile at the old thought: guys with big hands and feet were well endowed...I was pretty sure it was accurate enough. Where there was smoke, there was fire.

At any rate, even the messy blond hair and hint of stubble on his chin and jaw looked pretty sexy.

He was hot.

I pushed all the dirty thoughts from my head as the man finally caught up.

"So...you must be Rachel." He looked at me.

I nodded.

"Well...Dunhill asked me to bring this cow down to you as a kind of welcoming present. I don't normally do such things, but...she is a bit of a problem."

"Pushing a problem child off on someone else."

He gave me a sharp look.

"No, she just seems to like it here. Won't go to another farm." He scoffed and cleared his throat. "Anyway, you can have her." He reached in the backpack he carried and pulled out several tools.

That did explain why no one was fazed by my bag.

His was the same way.

He held out the pitchfork and milker and brush.

"Here. These are going to be needed for you to care for her properly. You should brush her whenever she gets dirty, milk her every day, and make sure the barn is kept clean." He said.

He started to turn away.

"Wait." I reached out and snagged his sleeve as my new cow wandered off to the fenced in area by the barn.

He gave me a hard glare for touching his red rocker coat.

I pulled away.

"Who are you?" I frowned.

"Neil." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I live in that brick house and manage the animals for the neighboring regions with a couple others at the animal ranch. I'll be the one getting all the animals you need too."

I nodded as he turned and started back up the incline to head for town.

"Too damn early in the morning for this shit."

I could hear him mumbling as he left.

I turned to guide my cow into the barn and closed the doors after getting her settled in.

He might have been hot, but he did have a bit of an attitude.

xXx

I finished my farm chores and started to head into town.

Melina was fed, milked, and brushed and seemed to like me just fine.

I walked up to the square to start my usual rounds of foraging and paused as I saw the little setup Neil had.

I did actually see a man walking away carrying a cage containing a chicken.

Guess he'd be able to sell animals from here after all.

He looked at me and I saw his face sink into a scowl.

I steeled myself and walked towards him anyway.

As I came close enough I pulled my bag off my shoulder and pulled out a piece of the fodder I'd cut this morning.

Six in the morning was obviously too early for him to socialize or sell, but it was closer to lunch now.

I set the bundle of fodder on the counter set up and he looked at it.

"This is okay to give her right?"

He frowned at me as he picked it up.

I watched him look it over and test a long leaf of grass with his fingers.

"Yeah, this is good. It's...better than what I've had for the past couple years."

I nodded with a smile.

"Good, I would hate to get her sick right after you gave her to me."

He looked at me a little unsure.

"I'm sorry about this morning." He mumbled.

"It's nothing. It was too early for either of us."

"Still...I was rude. I'm just used to people getting animals only for their products and not really caring about the animals themselves. Even Dunhill only thought of how a cow could increase productivity on your little farm."

I sighed. "Well, a better treated and raised animal gives better goods, right?"

He cracked a laugh. "Yeah."

I watched him set the fodder on the counter again and he reached into the cart behind him into a crate.

He turned back with a hand sized bottle.

"Here. In case she does get sick. Since...you seem actually concerned with her."

I took the bottle carefully and put it in my bag.

He collected up the fodder and made to hand it back to me.

"Keep it. It's a gift." I said.

He frowned again as I started to walk away and head for the forest.

xXx

When I came back around into town I could still see the top of his wagon up on the plaza.

I jolted when Dunhill came up beside me as I was putting my critters inside the bin in front of Emma's house.

I also put most of the fodder in as well.

I figured it could be sold to that ranch he got his animals from.

Better fodder, happier animals, right?

"So, Neil get that cow to you?" He asked.

I nodded. "She seems more than content to hang out in my barn."

"Good. I was hoping that cow could be helpful in getting your farm back up and running."

"Next time, ask me first. I was planning on waiting a season before getting any animals. Settle into a rhythm of sorts."

The older man looked a bit chastised by my words, as I'd intended. But he still nodded.

I headed back into my farmland.

xXx

I added harassing Neil to my list of things I did on a daily basis.

I brought him good fodder for a gift every day for almost a week before Hana came to ask me to take a walk with her.

He acted surly, but he felt happy when I gave him the little gift every day.

Melina had settled in quite nicely with being the only cow and he came by after work to check on her once and determined me to be fit enough to handle her.

As Hana and I walked through the forest, I listened to the older woman talk about how the tiny town used to be.

"I think Neil only stays with us because he doesn't like people much." She said.

I looked at her.

"I kind of figured he didn't care for people. I had been hoping it wasn't just me he didn't like."

Hana laughed. "Far as I've known him, since before his father left him at ten here alone, he's never gotten along with anyone. He was such a carefree little boy before his mother died when he was six. Then his father just kind of ignored him and the kids from the school in the neighboring town picked on him because he was small."

I frowned.

He wasn't small now.

He was easily taller and more muscled than my older brother.

About six foot and a couple inches and muscled from taking care of animals most of his life.

"He was bullied?" I asked.

"Not too badly. But in grade school Kosaburo used to get called in because he'd gotten into fights with other kids. When Rod's family came for those few years, I think that's what made Neil happiest. Rod's family took care of the animals around here and Neil just kind of fell in with them. I think Rod is probably the only one Neil sees as a real friend."

"Whatever happened to his father?" I asked as we came to the mountain area.

"That brat left Neil here with us in that old house and we tried to raise him well, but he'd already hurt the boy too much. Last I heard, he had moved to the city and became a drunk. Neil doesn't really keep in contact and neither do we."

"Poor Neil." I mumbled.

"Yes, so take care with him. He's a nice boy, he just doesn't trust people."

I nodded.

"Well, thank you for the walk. It was quite lovely."

We both looked down as we heard quiet talking.

xXx

Getting Iroha settled in had been much easier than anticipated.

The budding smith was more than happy with the house the old smith had lived in.

Dunhill was happy to have a new person in town.

I slowly settled myself in with my rounds of caring for my cow, taking care of my farm, then teasing Neil and giving him the gift of good quality fodder, and then foraging.

I didn't need to collect bugs anymore and I think Emma was happy to not be shipping them too.

It was several more days before I finished my work early for once and headed into town at almost eight. All crops harvested, Melina happy and milked, and fodder cut.

It felt strange to be done so early, but I was happy with my harvest safely tucked in my fridge.

The magic on it and the other supply containers was still strong.

I'd found the link between my storage and barn feeder quite steady still and used it daily now that I'd stocked the chest.

I'd also found a couple old bowls of potato soup in the fridge when I first arrived and had slowly finished them off.

The harvest sprites had introduced themselves, but I still didn't really talk to them.

I stopped by Neil's house and debated on knocking.

I stepped up as I heard voices from inside.

Angry voices.

I eased the door open and neither him, nor one of his customers heard me.

The man was angry that his cow was sick.

Claimed Neil sold him a sick cow.

He pushed me out of the way as he left.

I flinched as the door slammed and looked at Neil.

"What?" He snapped at me.

"I...just wanted to see what was the matter. You sound pretty angry."

"I am dammit. Who the hell would think that I, or anyone from that ranch, would sell a sick animal? Is your cow sick too? Gonna blame me for that?"

"She's not sick, like I said, I was just worried about you sounding so angry." He turned and put his hands on the table.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I didn't think it was a great idea, but I stepped closer and put my hands on his back.

Under his jacket, I could feel him tense up. Both stress and anger made his muscles tight.

"Neil...what about that cow? Shouldn't you go check on it? It can't be far if that man walked here."

He pushed away from the table.

"Right. I can't blame the cow for his being stupid." He shook his head and I watched him go to the shelf by his front door and grab a bottle of medicine.

He stuffed it in his pocket before running out the door.

I moved to sit at his kitchen table, not wanting to leave before he got back, but also feeling uneasy with being in his home alone too.

I looked around.

The open plan was nice, the dark colors great for him, but maybe they contributed to his natural anger.

His kitchen was clean, everything put away neatly, but his pans showed obvious use.

I moved to look at his cookbook and saw basic recipes that he must have memorized by now and ate every day.

Seasonal simple things.

The bookshelf beside his bed was full of stuff, not all of it books.

One shelf had a framed picture of a little blond boy with an older woman.

She was pretty, but looked sick.

His mother.

I touched it, feeling a bit sad for such a little boy losing his mother and being left with a man who no longer cared.

Her death had probably hit them both pretty hard.

He had several books on animal physiology and diet and psychology. He did seem to love animals.

There was also a full shelf of adventure books that had hints of romance to them. A closet romantic hiding it behind a wall of roughness.

I found a binder tucked on top of the shelf of adventure books.

I pulled it out and flipped it open.

Sheet music in various stages of completion. Quite a few were done.

I glanced to the side of his bed and saw a guitar next to an amp and a couple picks on the bedside table.

It seemed Neil was a very reserved man with a passion for animals and music.

I put his binder away and moved to run my fingers over the strings of his electric guitar.

They felt smoothed by use with both the pick and his fingers.

I caught a slight discoloration and realized he'd played his fingers raw at one point in the life of these strings.

Raw enough to bleed.

Venting his anger through this?

I sighed as I sat on the side of his bed.

The soft comforter was black with gray stitching in a random, almost cameo pattern.

The dark hardwood of his bed looked rough and worn, like he'd had it for a couple decades.

I looked at the floor.

In just a couple weeks, he'd slowly begun to open up a bit to me.

Not enough to say we were close, but I wanted to think we could be friends.

Maybe more.

I felt my skin flush at the thought of being intimate with him.

Physically, I was very attracted to him.

I'd seen hot guys back in the city, but Neil had a roughness and genuine feel to him that I liked.

Bad boy almost.

Sure, he was an animal person, but then, I hadn't been much of a people person either.

Still wasn't.

In honesty, I'd left the city because I'd gotten a stalker.

It had been innocuous notes in my mail, flowers at the company office my family owned, and little gifts sitting on the hood of my car.

My parents had tried to work with the police, but until he physically came at me, nothing could be done.

I settled my shaking hands and stood up as the door opened.

Neil sighed as he came in the house.

He looked up as I stood at the top of the two steps leading up to his 'bedroom' area.

"Still here?" He frowned.

"I...wanted to know how it went?"

He sighed again and shrugged his jacket off.

"He's still never going to buy from me and I'm more than fine with that, but the cow should be fine in a few days as long as he follows the directions I left." He moved to wash his hands at the sink.

It was a moment of watching those long, strong fingers scrub clean halfway up his arm before he reached for the dishtowel.

"Dammit all, why can't more farmers be like you? Melina is very happy and well cared for and you seem competent enough to try to take care of her properly and smart enough to know to come to me before shit gets this bad."

I moved to step down as he turned towards his bed.

"I will definitely come to you no matter what." I said.

He sighed as he cleared both steps in one move.

I started to ease away from him as he seemed to want to be alone for a while again.

As I turned away, he grabbed my right forearm and pulled me towards him.

"Why did you really stick around? To see if I was still angry?"

I looked up into his reddish-purple eyes. An odd color for sure, but no odder than my own ice blue.

His eyes were hard, but he didn't look at me with any anger.

"You're still angry, but not at me." I looked away as I spoke.

His other hand moved to catch my chin and make me look at him.

"Why would I be angry about coming home to a beautiful woman sitting on my bed?"

I couldn't pull away from his strong grip as he slid his left hand to cup my cheek as he leaned down to gently cover my mouth with his.

My eyes closed at the fear and lust I felt from that.

The only experience I'd had with men not of my family had been my stalker.

Neil seemed to sense my unease.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I opened my eyes to see him step back.

His shirt stretched over his chest as he took a deep breath.

I felt him let go of my wrist and he gave me space.

"Guess you didn't really want that."

I looked at the floor.

I stepped down the two steps and made for the door.

"It...it was very good. I just...I'm the scared one." I hurried out the door and made to start my usual rounds.

xXx

I hung around the outer areas longer than normal, coming back to town only when I was sure Neil wasn't going to be out wandering the streets.

I ducked into Hana's shop just before she closed up to pick up some more grass seeds. I wasn't sure when I'd need them, but I wanted to have them around in case she was closed when I did.

As she counted the bags, she looked at me.

"I heard Neil got into a fight with a customer today." She said.

I nodded. "The man claimed Neil sold him a sick cow, but he would never have done that." I felt very sure of that.

"I know. I also heard you calmed him down and reminded him to not let a poor animal suffer."

I shook my head. "I just didn't want him to feel guilty."

Hana took the money I held out and I started loading my seeds into my bag.

"He came by after you left his house. Wanted to relax a bit and asked if I knew anything about you."

I looked at her in fear as she handed me the change. "Did you..."

"I only told him the things we all need to know about each other. This is a town that should be close. Just ask anyone anything and we'll talk. Emma and I have no secrets from each other. You don't have many from me already."

I was beginning to regret that.

I'd been aware Dunhill knew why I was here. Probably why he'd come to meet me on the road. Had he told Hana?

"Rachel, you've nothing to fear from being open and honest with us. If anyone tries to hurt you here, we'll all handle it."

"And if it was one of you?" I mumbled.

"Then they wouldn't be one of us anymore. People visit, but the residents are carefully selected by Dunhill for their ability to keep secrets and protect each other." She watched me head for the door. "I told you Neil's past, don't hide yours from him."

I didn't respond as I headed out the door.

xXx

I came back to my farm to find Neil sitting on the fence by the barn.

I tensed at the sight of him.

He jumped down and held up his hands.

In the setting sun, he was harder to see, but I didn't sense any ill-will from him.

"Please, don't run away." He said.

I stood by the side of my house, gripping the strap of my backpack.

He came closer.

"Hana told me about what drove you here. I suppose Dunhill told her so that all the old folks around here would know and be able to make you feel safe."

I stepped towards my door.

"Look Rachel, I don't want to scare you. I just want you to know that I will be here. For you." He ran his left hand fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit. It was cute, in a nervous way. "I...don't like people, but you...you're different."

"So are you." I looked away from him.

He moved towards me again.

"I'm not like your stalker Rachel, and believe me, I've no intention of hurting you." He said.

"I know." I mumbled.

Neil reached for my free hand and took it gently.

"If...I can do anything to make you feel safer here, please let me know." He said. "I want you to feel safe. With me." He added.

I nodded.

I took a steadying breath before looking up at him.

The fading golden light made his blond hair streak burnished gold and his already slightly tanned skin looked wonderful. But it was the soft expression and tilted smile that made me feel safer.

No, Neil would never hurt me. Not physically and he wouldn't mean to hurt me emotionally either.

He knew how that felt.

"I...I do." I said.

He leaned down and I closed my eyes.

For a moment, all I felt was his breath, hot against my lips.

But the moment my fingers moved to twine with his, he came down on me.

His kiss was gentle, but solid.

I tightened my hold on his hand as his other moved to wrap so tenderly around the back of my neck.

My hand slipped from my bag to grip the front of his tight black crew-neck shirt.

He tilted my head slightly with his hold and I felt his tongue tease my lips for access.

His thumb brushed the back of my hand as his other hand tangled in my long hair, easing the ribbon I tied it with free.

I opened my mouth to him and he pushed me back against the siding of my house.

I felt slightly nervous as his knee braced between my legs against the wood siding behind me.

The hand holding mine moved to put it against the wall as his tongue invaded my mouth and stroked mine intimately.

I heard a groan of satisfaction and realized it was him.

He enjoyed this.

But did he enjoy me? Or would any woman do?

He broke away from my lips and put his head against the curve of my neck.

I felt him kiss the side of my neck.

"Neil?" I couldn't help the break in my voice. I gripped his shirt tighter and he eased a little, very softly running his lips over the side of my neck up to my ear. "Tell me...is this...passion for me?"

I opened my eyes to see his thick blond hair and the collar of his coat.

His position didn't allow me much else.

He nipped my ear and I jolted.

"Hell yes." He whispered in my ear.

He moved to put his body flush with mine, reaching with the hand that had been tangled in my hair to drop my bag beside me on the porch and grip my other hand.

I tensed slightly as I felt the rock hard erection against my hip through both our clothes.

I turned my face to breathe in his scent.

He had taken a shower since this morning, because now he smelled of fresh vanilla and mint.

I liked it.

He put me in such a vulnerable position, yet I didn't feel trapped or scared.

"I can't explain it Rachel. You just get under my skin and I like it. You give me such a ridiculous gift every day knowing that only I can really enjoy it, and knowing it means so much to me." He said. "Plus, I think it helps that from the moment I saw you, I've been hot for you. You are physically the kind of woman I've always been attracted to, but what kills me is that you like animals and are so damn sweet even when I've been nothing but grumpy at you."

I sighed as I breathed in more of his scent, the air not wanting to leave my lungs.

"I..." I started.

Suddenly he pulled away from me.

"I'll leave for now though. Today I'll settle for a kiss. Next time I'll let you set the limits."

I blinked at him as he put his hands in his pockets and backed away from me.

He was really leaving.

After that hot kiss, with me knowing how aroused he was.

Not that there was any other relief for him in this tiny place.

He turned to head home.

xXx

I went about my usual routine until two new people came to town.

I recognized Rebecca.

She had made up some designs for my family company once.

Her little boy had been only five then.

Tony was such a rambunctious child now.

It didn't look like she remembered me.

But she broke the lock on the old studio and while I used the power in the room and my family blood, she fixed a new lock on it.

By the time she finished with the door, I had finished with her house.

She was thoroughly impressed by my talent as I showed her the shrunken house.

She helped me place it in the town.

"So, now you'll be able to use that power of your family's bloodline and fix up this town. It'll be good." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I know why you're here and believe me Rachel, I won't let anyone hurt you. Your father sent me out here because Tony needs the clean air out here because of his breathing condition, but he also wants me to look out for you. And I will."

I nodded.

She remembered me alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Restoration Chapter 2

Living with Rebecca here wasn't nearly as nerve wracking as I'd thought it might be.

Everyone knew she knew my family after a couple days, but no one pried about it.

They really did mean to keep it close to their chests.

As the Harvest Festival of spring came up I pulled out the best and biggest potato and turnip I had from my fridge.

I set them both in my bag and headed out to do my farm chores.

Melina was extremely happy to have me pet and talk to her this morning.

She produced even better milk than usual.

I finished quickly, cutting my fodder.

I kept a nice selection to give to Neil like I had been.

His hands brushed mine lately as I gave him the small gift, seeming to want more contact since our kiss that day just over a week ago.

But with today being a holiday, would he still accept it?

I hoped so.

I walked towards his house, having moved it closer to my farm across from Emma's. Part of that was my feeling safer.

If my stalker did manage to follow me out here, he'd have to go past Neil's place, right? And even if he got to my house, as long as I could run away, Neil's wasn't far.

He was the strongest in the town and could intimidate most anyone with his attitude alone. I think even if we get a few more people, Neil would still be the strongest, given his work with animals all day. Ones that needed a strong hand.

Cows could be strong minded.

His kitchen light was on and it made me check my watch for a moment before I realized again, it was a holiday and he didn't work most holidays. At least not Festival days.

Though, he made his own schedule too.

I stepped up to his door, unsure of whether to bother him.

As I was starting to turn away, he opened the door.

"You don't have to be shy around me Rachel. I don't bite." I sighed. He grinned as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Unless you want me to." He teased the shell of my ear with his teeth before leaning back and against the doorframe.

I held up the gift of bundled fodder and he smiled.

"Always so sweet." He took it. "Are you going to the festival today?" He asked.

I nodded. "I've got a couple things I'm still debating on entering."

"I'm sure you'll choose a good one." He said. He motioned for me to come in.

I shook my head. "I want to get my usual run done before the festival."

He nodded. "I'll probably be there about three or so. Just before it actually starts."

I nodded. "Then...I'll see you later."

He reached out and brushed his fingers over my cheek.

"Yeah."

xXx

I hurried to finish my loop of the local areas and then raced up to the event grounds.

Dunhill met me at the table as I was pulling my two possible submissions out of my bag.

"Submitting for the crop division?" He asked as he looked at me.

I nodded. "I don't know which one to do though..."

"Well...this potato looks quite fantastic. The turnip is great too, but I'd go with the other one myself."

I nodded. He had been a farmer himself for a while before moving out here when his short farming life was over after cutting into his leg with a sickle. He walked fine now, but Hana had told me how bad it had been when they were younger.

He accepted the potato as my entry and carefully tagged it with a rubber band and paper to state it was mine.

He ushered me in and I glanced at my watch as I saw the people gathered from the farms in the region.

There weren't many small towns that had Festivals like this, so farmers and others tended to gather from various distances.

Most were within a day by walking fast, a couple were several hours out by horseback.

I saw plenty of submissions for other categories and the flowers were very nice as I looked at the handful of submissions.

Iroha leaned over the table to sniff them and looked at me.

"I like flowers. Wild ones are pretty, but carefully cultivated ones are very beautiful." She looked down. "Is that strange for me?"

"No." I said. "I think you like a lot of things from the earth."

She laughed. "Great way to see it."

I wandered towards the judging table to talk to Emma.

"Did you submit anything Rachel?"

I nodded. "I'm not sure it's great, everything here is so good. I really don't envy you judging us."

"I'm not judging you Rachel. I'm picking the things I believe to have been given the most love over this season and sometimes even with all that attention and care, weather makes it hard to work. Someone else might be giving just as much love as you, but if you had the better season in other ways, your item would turn out better. Not to say the other is bad, just didn't get a great season."

I nodded.

I headed for the corner of the field near the entrance as I felt a prickling at the back of my neck.

Someone was watching me.

I eased slightly as I saw Neil come past Dunhill and head for me.

He stood just feet from me, but that sensation only got worse.

I wrapped my arms around myself and he looked down at me.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Cold?"

I felt a chill, so I nodded.

I was startled as he shrugged out of his red rocker coat and slipped it around me.

We were separate from most all the people of our town and he pulled me close.

"Better?"

Just feeling his arms around me was better.

I nodded even as I shivered from the feeling of being watched with anger.

Neil made a motion with his hand and before I could look up at him, Dunhill had come over to us.

"Rachel?" The older man frowned.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit cold is all." I said.

"It's eighty degrees child, while Neil wears that heavy thing all the time, you'll overheat in it. What's the matter?"

"I just..." Neil wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. "I just keep feeling watched...like the bad kind of watched." I whispered.

Dunhill nodded. "Neil will stay near you until everyone from outside the town has left and take you back to your farm afterward."

I nodded.

"I won't let anyone hurt my friends." Neil said.

I sighed.

No, he wouldn't.

Dunhill moved towards the set up stage and announced the start of the festival.

None of the people who went up with their submissions seemed interested in me at all.

No one looked at me.

As the flower submissions went up, one young man with a rose looked at me and I felt that chill again.

He was shifted by an older man with a much prettier rose as the older man walked to his spot.

I couldn't tell who was making me feel that way.

But feeling Neil's arm over the back of the bench behind me made me feel a bit safer.

And wearing his coat helped too.

If my stalker was really here, maybe he'd gotten a good enough look at the muscle Neil usually hid under this coat and decided to quit.

Maybe he'd think I was with Neil.

I blushed slightly and cleared my head.

The older man won with his lovely rose and Dunhill collected them all to sell them to fund the next Festival.

The funds for this one had come from his pockets. I didn't think the old man had much to spare. Perhaps it was a joint effort from him, Hana, and Emma. I knew Emma was getting a small cut of my profits. Very small, but enough that she didn't need much to supplement it.

As the vegetable section started, I stood up to collect my potato from the table and my hands shook as I went up on stage with it.

Neil gave me a smile as I looked down at the crowd in the chairs.

Not really a crowd, less than our usual office parties back at the company.

I felt nervous and scared as Emma paced up and down our row.

Suddenly she reached out and took my hand.

"Just relax Rachel. Neil and Dunhill are here and I'm sure Rebecca would protect you too. Tony would love a chance to be a hero."

She spoke so softly.

I nodded and looked past her, at Neil.

My hands steadied and she continued.

I was more than startled when she announced my entry the winner.

The other three nodded in acceptance.

The two older women congratulated me on it and said I did very well.

The young man admitted to wanting to have given his crops as much care as I obviously did.

I took the prizes Emma handed me on rote and stuck them in my backpack by Neil.

Dunhill declared everything over and I watched most of the contestants head out of the field.

Neil stood up and held my bag.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded. "I like your jacket." I said softly as I reached to hide my slight blush with the high collar of it.

"It was the graduation present from Rod's parents when I graduated the two year veterinary school with him. He doesn't wear his blue one. Maybe he'll give it to you."

I shook my head.

He moved to lead me out of the field with a nod towards Dunhill cleaning up the temporary stage.

"I get it. It isn't the coat so much as the fact that it's mine." He grinned.

I blushed, this time unable to hide it.

He leaned down as we headed through the empty town.

I was startled when he kissed my cheek.

"You want it?" He asked.

"But it's your favorite coat." I frowned. "I can't take it from you."

"I'm not saying you can have that one. Come in for a second." He stopped at his house.

I followed him in, feeling that sense of being watched.

xXx

The softness of the coat I now had on was fantastic.

Neil had bought it last year in the summer and for a while, he'd worn it because it was a little lighter than his rocker.

It hung a bit on me, but I liked it. I wouldn't wear it while working, but I'd love to wear it while lounging around my farm working on my plans.

And around the house.

Neil led me back to my farm and opened the door for me.

"You'll stay safely inside right?"

I nodded.

"I won't leave until tomorrow morning to do my chores." I said.

He looked worried.

I reached up to touch his cheek.

"Surely whoever is creeping me out won't hang around all night. Besides, they'd have to walk past you and Emma, right?"

"If we're inside, we might not hear them sneak past." He said. "Just please stay safe, alright?"

I nodded.

He closed the door as he left and I moved for my bed to lay down.

xXx

I jolted from my dozing sleep and glanced at my watch.

Just after ten.

The horrible animal scream was close.

I bolted up and reached for the jacket Neil had given me.

I knew it was stupid, but like all the dumb horror movies, I needed to go check it out.

It could be Melina, injured.

I grabbed the flashlight from my bedstand and the axe from my bag.

At least I'd be armed if someone was out there.

I hurried out the door, holding the axe tightly.

I raced over to my barn and shoved the door open with my shoulder.

I stared in horror at the sight of my poor sweet cow thrashing around the barn with a deep cut over her side.

I quickly dropped the axe and moved to try and calm her down.

"Don't." I felt the strong hand on my shoulder and jumped.

I almost screamed until a hand covered my mouth.

The warmth and scent was familiar.

Neil.

I shook, but calmed enough that he felt I was safe to let go of.

I held the light towards Melina as he moved towards her.

She gave him a wild look, but as the scent of the man who had once cared and loved her sunk in, she calmed down enough for him to touch her and get her settled down.

I watched him ease her into laying down and his hand gently touched over her injured side.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Heard the sound over my guitar and both Emma and I came outside. I told her to go back in, that I'd handle it." He pulled a kit from his pocket and I watched him pull out a syringe.

He deftly shot Melina near her wound and I watched her sink into a deep sleep.

He glanced at me. "Tranquilizer. Sometimes we have to use it on the ranch. I just don't want her to suffer the pain."

"Is she..." I couldn't say it.

He shook his head. "She'll be alright as long as I can get the guys to come out here and pick her up quick enough. Lets go back inside the house. I'll use your phone."

I nodded and as he came towards the door, he picked up my axe.

"I...I didn't come out defenseless..." I looked down.

He pulled me close and led me the short distance to my house.

"I know. I'm proud of you. And you dropped it before trying to help her, which was good. Had she seen you coming at her with a sharp weapon, she'd have panicked and maybe hurt you both." He said.

He settled me at my kitchen table as he went to the old phone hanging on my wall by the door.

I felt myself shaking as I faintly listened to him explain things to the crew who worked nights at the local animal hospital on the ranch he got his animals from.

As he hung up, my hands were clenched and still shaking on the table.

He moved to stand behind me and leaned down to wrap his arms around me and take my hands in his.

"It's alright. She'll be fine. The crew will be here in about fifteen minutes for her. She'll be back on her feet soon enough." He said.

"I...someone hurt her Neil. As a sign for me."

He eased me from the chair and moved to sit with me on my small bed.

He hummed as he held me close.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Rachel." He said as I heard a siren.

He got up and I followed him out to the small porch.

His boot crushed over something and we both looked down as he moved his foot.

A pink rose stained with blood was crushed on top of a folded sheet of paper.

Neil reached down to pick it up as I watched two bulky men get out of the large truck.

I watched them head into the barn with a flat cart they wheeled from the back of the tuck down a ramp.

I turned to look at the note as Neil unfolded it.

Written in black ink, just barely visible under the blood staining it, was 'you're mine' in large letters.

Neil crumpled it up and threw the rose in my trash bin with it. Then he took the whole bag from the can just inside my door and stuffed it in the garbage box that Dunhill cleaned out daily for me. He was such a nice old man when he wasn't meddling.

The men came back out with my cow on the cart and forced it up the ramp with a winch in the back of the truck bed.

Neil pulled me close and I buried my face in his black shirt as my hands gripped the hem.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're staying with me tonight." He said.

I nodded against his chest.

He eased away as one of the men came up to us.

"We'll get her patched up right away." He said to me.

I nodded.

"I'll send the doc my report tomorrow." Neil said to him. "And the fee can be taken from my account."

"No, I'll get it." I said. "She's my cow."

The man laughed. "It's covered. Even I can tell this was an attack of some kind. We didn't see blood on any surface but the floor where she had been sleeping and the drip path where you sedated her." He looked upset. Almost as much as Neil when he'd been angry at that man for accusing him of selling a sick cow. "Someone is out to hurt you little lady. Our team will keep her in the healing barn until whoever is out there is caught. It's not that you don't raise her well, I know good food and clean water when I see it, and she's quite clean and well kept, but we don't want to risk her being injured again or worse."

I felt the blood rush from my face at the implication.

My stalker might kill my cow.

"We'll take good care of her and only feed her the stuff we buy from your farm."

I looked up at him. "You buy my stuff?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Neil said it was great and it is. In fact, the boss wants more. Anything you can do."

I felt a bit warmed by the compliment.

"James!" His partner called out as he finished securing Melina in the truck.

"Take care of her." He said to Neil as he turned to hurry back to the truck.

Neil pulled me close again as I watched them drive away.

"We...have to catch him." I said.

His hand rubbed over my back. "We will."

He turned to lead me towards his house after closing up mine.

xXx

I shook as he locked his front door and closed all the dark curtains on his windows.

He urged me to sit at the table and moved for the kitchen.

I watched him put a large mug of milk in the microwave.

As it heated, he pulled a packet of cocoa from the cabinet.

"Whip cream?" He asked.

I nodded mutely.

It was finally sinking in that my stalker was here.

Had been here all day.

I had no idea who it was.

The pink rose had to be a clue.

I'd felt on edge when that young man in the flower entries...brought up a pink rose.

Just like the one Neil had crushed with his combat boot.

Neil came to stand behind me and leaned down to hold me close.

"Shh, it'll be all right. I'm here."

I nodded.

The bell sounded and Neil moved to finish my cocoa.

He set the mug on the table and pulled the chair beside me closer as he sat.

I took the mug in my hands.

He'd cooked it just long enough to be very warm, but not so hot I couldn't drink or touch it.

I took a sip and found myself with a sudden need to down it.

The warmth hit me fast.

"Oi, relax. I spiked that for you." He said.

I looked at him with fear creeping in.

Neil had spiked my drink.

He pulled me close.

"Shh, I mixed in some of the whiskey my father left here years ago. It should calm you a bit once it kicks in."

"I...I don't like alcohol." I mumbled.

"I know. Dunhill told me the other day when we were having a drink Friday night. I'd been curious about your tastes." Neil said.

My head started to feel fuzzy as it kicked in quite fast.

That was why I didn't like it.

I had no tolerance.

I slumped against him and he scooped me up.

Those strong arms meant me no harm.

He really had just wanted me to relax.

He carried me towards his bed and I tried to get him to put me on my feet.

He laughed as he laid me on his bed.

"Shh Rachel, I'll take care of you."

"Sound like a stalker." I mumbled.

He laughed again as he moved to take my work boots off.

"I know, but I'm not. I just...care about you. I don't want you hurt." He set my boots at the end of his bed on the floor and I tried to reach up to push him away as he eased my jacket from me.

"Neil...stop."

He folded my jacket and put it on the shelf beside the picture of his mother.

He pinned both of my hands in his as he leaned over me.

I felt trapped. Scared.

He leaned down and kissed me.

His hand brought mine to his shoulders.

I felt it as his moved over me. One reached to tangle in my hair, the other braced his weight beside my head.

"I'll take care of you Rachel." He mumbled.

"Stop." I said weakly.

I felt his lips on the arch of my neck before he just settled and breathed against my skin.

"Do you know how much it fucking scared me when I heard Melina scream? I almost tripped down that stupid slope of yours trying to get to you. I saw your door wide open and it killed me to think he'd gotten you."

I closed my eyes as his words sank in.

He wasn't trying to make me feel trapped or scared.

He was easing his own fear.

Neil had already come to care for me in just a season.

Maybe even love me a little.

"I ran to that barn when I saw the light in the back window. I prayed it was you in there. You have no clue how glad I was to see you safe. Stupidly out of your house after I told you not to leave, but safe."

He moved to kiss me again.

I opened my eyes to look up into his darker ones.

He was telling the truth.

He moved to get up and shucked his boots and jacket.

I watched him drop his jacket on the floor at the end of the bed and then blushed slightly when he yanked his shirt off.

"Rachel, I don't think I could stand to lose you. You're the first one I've ever let close to my heart since Rod. I don't trust or like people. But you..." He moved to lean over the bed and cup my cheek. "You I think I can love without being hurt."

I nodded.

"Please let me have you?"

I froze up for a moment and he pulled away.

I reached out and snagged the waistband of his cameo pants before he could move far.

He looked down at me and I nodded.

"I think I'll love you too." I mumbled.

He sighed and I watched Neil move to grip the hem of my shirt.

I pushed myself up enough as he eased it up to pull it off, but he paused at my breasts as his hands cupped the soft mounds through my pale cotton bra.

I made a sigh of pleasure at the warmth of his hands.

He finished shoving my shirt over my head and then reached for the waist of my jeans.

I made a surprised squeak when he yanked them off. Not slowly or easy.

I think I heard the button pop off, but nothing ripped.

He stared down at me.

I flushed from more than just the spiked cocoa at his intense gaze.

Those reddish eyes should have scared me. All my life, I'd gotten used to normal people. People who forgot the magic around them.

Neil wasn't one of them.

His eyes showed the magic he knew was around us.

And a fire I'd never expected to see directed at me.

I had seen my brother look at his wife like that, but no one looked at me like that.

Until Neil.

"You're beautiful Rachel." He groaned.

I flushed deeper.

He climbed up on the bed and braced himself on his hands and knees above me.

"I'm just me." I said.

"Are you sure you want me?" He asked. "I...I could be alright with just being friends."

I hesitated slightly as the thought of going on as normal, pretending I'd never seen this much of his sexy body, and it honestly hurt.

No. We'd never be just friends.

I reached up to thread my left hand into his hair and my right spread over his bare shoulder, feeling the play of muscle on him.

I yanked him down to kiss him.

"Screw being just friends." I mumbled against his lips.

"I want everything Rachel." He growled at me.

That rough tone in his voice had my body heating as his right hand traced over my skin while his left kept him up off me.

I realized as he ran his fingers over the edge of my bra that if he put all his weight on me, it could hurt me.

He was being careful of me.

Taking care of me.

Just like he said he would.

I eased my hands down to the waist of his pants and his reached to stop me.

"Slow down baby." He looked at me with hooded eyes.

I couldn't. I wanted him too.

Dancing around that bit of lust I'd felt that first day and the passion I'd seen when he'd kissed me that other day after his bout of anger was hard.

At least this way we knew we wanted each other.

He unclipped my bra and pulled it off me.

As he pulled it down my arms behind my back, being a front clip bra, he caught the hem of my panties.

I felt nervous as he eased onto his knees to slowly rid me of those last things.

Would he be startled by how fast my body reacted to him?

Would it disgust him that I could react so quickly to him?

As he pulled my panties off, I started to cover myself.

"Don't even." He sounded harsh as he snapped at me.

He threw my underwear with the rest of my clothes and his at the end of the bed on the floor.

He looked down at me.

"Damn you're wet." He groaned.

I was embarrassed as he leaned over me, his right hand cupping between my legs.

He kissed me and I opened my mouth to him.

"I like it." He growled before claiming my mouth.

His fingers spread me as he forced his knee between my legs to make me open to him.

I reached to just grip the waist of his pants, unsure of what to do with my hands as he used his body to ease me to open up to his touch.

Even pulling my legs up, that only opened me further and gave me a slightly erotic feel as the top part of my inner thighs felt the heat from his hips and the bottom part felt the slight bite of the studs on his pants.

He kissed me so hard and thoroughly that my head was fuzzy when he pulled back to let me breathe.

His fingers teased me as I shuddered under him.

He rocked back on his knees again, this time sitting on his legs.

I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but as one of his hands moved to tease my clit and the other pushed a couple fingers into my tight body, I couldn't hold myself up.

I looked at him past my bare breasts as he pretty much masturbated me to my first ever orgasm.

I'd touched myself, but never felt this.

I reached to tangle my hands in his sheets.

"Hell Rachel. Are you a virgin?" He asked, his voice sounding rough.

"Is...that a problem?"

He moved over me as his fingers went to shove at the button and zipper of his pants.

He had his pants down over his hips in a second and I could see between us to his large, hard erection.

He didn't even fully remove his pants, he was that rushed.

"Fuck no." He growled as he pushed into me.

His size stretched me bordering on painfully.

Neil eased past my virgin barrier and I felt a pinch of pain at that point.

Once he was fully in me, he groaned.

I looked between us to see our bodies quite deeply joined.

His golden blond hair down there brushed sensitive skin, feeling soft and tingling.

I normally shaved and waxed completely.

I hissed out the breath I'd been holding and my hands reached to grip his shoulders as his went to my hips.

He held me down gently, but with enough strength that I knew I'd bruise slightly.

I'd never been held like this, so my body wasn't used to the force.

My almost non-existent nails scratched at his shoulders as he slid out nearly to the tip and then slammed in again.

I cried out at the friction and pleasure.

He didn't start slow like in the romance books I'd read.

Obviously those lovings were for soft and fragile women. Neil clearly thought I could handle him a bit rough.

He shoved into me over and over, stroking every nerve possible as he did.

I could feel my body working up a slight sheen of sweat and felt the beads form at the back of his neck and watched several drops slide down his chest as he thrust into me at a hard, fast pace.

He leaned down to kiss me.

"Scream my name." He coaxed in that rough voice that just made me hot for him.

He threw his head back as I felt him spill into me.

His harsh thrust set off my third orgasm since he'd started pounding into me.

"Neil!" I cried out as my fingers raked down his arms, leaving red trails.

I faintly heard him growl my name as he shuddered.

His heavy muscled body fell over me, but he managed to hold most his weight from me with his arms braced beside my head.

"Fuck, I love you already Rachel."

I blushed as I tried to calm my racing heartbeat.

He kissed my throat and I felt his tongue dart out against my collarbone.

"You're so sweet." He mumbled.

I closed my eyes as he eased himself from me and reached for the blanket he'd shoved to the side.

He collapsed onto his side and slid his arm under my head as he shifted us both.

I couldn't do anything but curl to his warmth as he pulled the blanket over us.

Hell, I couldn't even care that we were both sweaty and would likely reek of sex in the morning.

I hummed in a sated note.

Sex with Neil could get even hotter.

This was him being gentle.

I wanted to see him rough too.

I buried my face against his shoulder as he held me.

xXx

I woke to the scent of frying bacon and eggs.

I pushed into a sitting position, wincing slightly at my sore body.

After the first round, Neil had pushed me further and forced my poor body into such a state of weakness that when he finally finished at just after midnight, he had to carry me into his bathroom.

Even in the shower, I had barely been able to stand.

He had washed me so thoroughly I hadn't been able to not release at his touch.

I looked up as Neil came to the side of his bed.

He wore a clean pair of cameo cargo pants and a tight black v-neck.

Damn he was hot.

"Morning baby." He murmured as he leaned to kiss me.

Such affection would have shocked me if I hadn't gotten to know him so well.

He was very reserved, except with his passions. Obviously I'd become one of them.

His fingers brushed through my long hair and as he pulled away, I felt him secure something in my ribbon after he tied it deftly.

"Morning."

He stepped back and I took stock of myself.

Naked as the day I was born, sore in places I'd never been, but so satisfied.

I eased to my feet as he went back to the kitchen.

I reached to pull my clothes back on, careful of my hair and whatever he'd done.

I headed for the bathroom to use it.

He didn't seem to care.

I stood at the sink and saw the mouthwash on the counter.

That explained the mint.

I took a small mouthful and cleaned my mouth out from the lingering taste of alcoholic cocoa.

The thought had been nice after I relaxed, but I didn't like the taste of alcohol.

I looked in the mirror as I opened the door and paused.

Neil had tucked several of those flowers from the ivy on the side of his house in my hair.

"Breakfast is ready." He moved to stand in the doorway.

I faced him as I carefully touch one of the flowers.

"Thank you."

"It's...the Flower Festival today. I just thought...you might like it." He rubbed at his neck as he turned back for the kitchen.

I sighed as I headed out to sit at the table with him.

xXx

Neil came to help me manage my fodder grass today, and I tensed at the sight of my farmland when we walked down.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I gripped my jacket tight in my hands as I stared.

Gouged into the ground of my fields, tearing up most of the fodder grass, were the words from the note last night.

Written on the side of my house was 'whore' in bright blue paint.

He turned me around and led me up to Dunhill's house.

First my cow, now my land.

xXx

The old man sent me to Rebecca's house as Neil had to do his stand today.

She kept me company as I did my usual loop of the local areas for foraging.

"You don't have to do this today, you know." She said as we passed into the river area about lunch time.

"I...I read that doing things as normal is a show of strength to a stalker." I said as Tony held my bag open for me to put some mushrooms inside.

I'd found that even the poisonous ones could be cooked into a proper soup. They had to be cooked at a high enough temperature to render them edible and only the stems were really bad.

The tops were actually good, just bitter and could make someone not used to it sick. Hence the Poisonous Mushroom title.

"Well, I'll stay with you whenever you want to explore and collect things." Tony said.

He was such a good kid, but I didn't think he was strong enough to protect me.

I nodded anyway.

"Come on then, let's head home." Rebecca said.

We walked back to town.

xXx

She dropped me off at Dunhill's house in order to go and get her own work done.

I sat on the front step of the empty house and remembered that Dunhill had said he'd be using his camera to get pictorial evidence. Then he'd head to the ranch my cow was on to get a picture of the wound on my cow.

After that he was heading by truck from the ranch into the city to let the police know.

We didn't have any form of police here or the other small towns in the area.

I stood up and headed up the slope behind where I'd moved Dunhill's house after Rebecca helped me upgrade my axe to cut the stronger trees.

I had Neil and Emma near my farm on each side of the entrance, Hana was across from Emma by the bridge to the river area, and Dunhill made the last corner to the intersection. Rebecca had accepted being placed beside Dunhill's house.

I glanced at the entrance to the Festival Grounds and tensed.

I hurried up to the square and relaxed a bit as I saw Neil there.

He looked up from where he was talking to an older man and gave me a slightly tilted smile.

He sent the man off with several bags of chicken feed and a bottle of medicine.

I leaned against the fence he'd set up to contain a couple chickens and a cow that would be sold today.

I reached out and the cow butted my hand to be petted.

I brushed my fingers over her coat for a moment before pulling back.

Was Melina being brushed today like I would have done?

I didn't even realize I was crying until Neil came around the fence and turned me to face him and held me close.

"Shh." He smoothed his hand over my back and made to lean on the fence.

"Sorry. I just...with nothing to do I don't know what I should do." I said.

"Tomorrow, before I start my work, I'll help you fix your fields and plant some new grass. And I'll ask Dunhill about staying with you all day."

"I'll be alright. Tony said he'd stay with me. And Iroha offered as well when we saw her earlier." I said.

He sighed.

"Fine. But you can hang out here for today." He said.

He pulled me towards the cart he carried the usual bags of feed and bundles of fodder on. My fodder.

Neil put his hands on my waist and picked me up to put me on the flat part of the cart in the front.

Where a person would normally ride, but I'd seen that he walked the five miles beside the horse currently grazing by the trees around the square.

Eventually I'd have to clear those out and clean up the town with everyone.

His hands lingered as he stood in front of me.

I leaned forward slightly and he met my lips in a gentle, almost chaste, kiss.

He turned back towards his table and I realized it was the back gate of the cart.

It was slid into the brackets during transport and he removed it every morning to have a table to set samples on.

Echo might be small and totally surrounded by mountains on all sides but the river on my farm, but just past the tiny narrow valley were sprawling plains that farmers and ranchers had populated.

Most came to Neil for animals and related things.

There were several hundred miles in three directions from the range we were set in that people farmed.

Four hundred miles away was the nearest big city.

The place I'd come from.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a blue flower I'd found today.

When Neil turned to look at me again, I held it out to him.

He frowned, but reached for it anyway.

"You know I'm not really the person for flowers right?"

I nodded.

He sighed and set it on his table anyway.

"It is the Flower Festival." I said.

He smiled.

xXx

After he closed up shop, I headed for my farmland again.

I needed to fix things.

I locked myself in the studio and Neil headed to take his supplies back to the ranch just outside the valley.

I used the skills that ran in my family to create new, better fields and placed them in a neat, organized fashion around my farm. These were the best fields Rebecca could come up with for me and I'd bought plenty of fertilizer and got lots of soil from Hana for this project.

I'd grown all the fodder I'd need for it too.

I heard a knock on my studio door as I was shutting down my gifts. I'd even moved my house into the corner by the entrance below the terraces I'd uncovered.

I was a couple fields short of my preferred plan, but only because I hadn't gotten access to my other fields yet. But this setup would do. Might even be a bit much for me.

I tensed as I peeked out the window through a slit in the curtain.

I relaxed at familiar blond hair.

He didn't seem irritated I made him wait as I opened the door.

Neil smiled at me when I finally stepped out.

"Place looks pretty nice." He said. "Not sure if I'd leave the barn there though." He motioned towards the rocks at the side leading to more terraced land.

"I won't. I planned to eventually put it in that area that will have my terraces and a large field setup." I said.

He nodded. "Want some help then?"

xXx

With his help, I planted a lot of grass and prepared the plot I would grow my summer crops in.

By the time we finished, it was almost nine.

He led me to the door of my house.

I tensed up.

"I had Iroha make sure there was no one around here who didn't belong, so in this valley right now is only the residents of Echo." Neil said as he opened the door for me. "And on my way back, I cornered those two sprites who think no one can see them and had Aaron put up his strongest barrier over the valley down to the river. The Goddess actually showed up thinking I was bullying him. She let me explain that someone was trying to hurt you and put her own protections on the valley too. The only time anyone will be able to enter is during public festivals. Of which we only have the Harvest so far. It should be easier to keep whoever is stalking you from you now."

I nodded.

He moved to pull me close. "But if you want me to stay..."

"I...think I can handle it." I said. I looked up at him quickly. "Not that I wouldn't want you to stay, it's just..."

He laughed. "We're not married. I understand. Hell, we aren't even dating. Last night was the best, but I think those instances should be kept at a minimum until we're actually dating."

I sighed.

He leaned down to kiss me. "Though I will dream of you often enough." He rumbled.

I blushed. "Me too."

Neil made that same warm laugh again before kissing me.

He backed me to my bed.

"One for the break?"

I nodded and reached to tug at the hem of his shirt.

Our hands pulled and shoved at each others clothes until we were both stripped.

He laid me back on my bed and settled himself between my thighs.

I traced my fingers over the taut muscles of his chest.

The sounds we made as we each touched and teased filled my small house.

When he slid into me, he rubbed along still sensitive flesh and it was enough to drive me crazy in no time as he pounded into me.

I ran my hands over his back as I felt the slight bit of sweat forming along his spine.

I lifted my head enough to touch my tongue to a drop sliding down his throat.

He leaned down to kiss me senseless and I cried out into his mouth as he drove me to orgasm.

He spilled into me with a harsh groan before just settling above me, catching his breath.

I blinked up at him as he pushed away and headed for the tiny bathroom in my house.

He came back out a couple minutes later with one of my towels around his hips.

I had pulled the covers over myself, intending to just do laundry tomorrow anyway.

I'd do my bedding too, thanking that this mattress Dunhill had gotten put in had a plastic covering. Like a big plastic bag full of fluff.

I looked up at Neil as he shucked the towel and pulled his clothes on.

He collected up mine and put them in my hamper by the closet.

I smiled as he came back to my bedside and leaned down to kiss me.

"Better never forget that I want you more than anyone else. If I ever catch this bastard scaring you, well...there are plenty of places to bury the body." He said harshly.

I was torn between feeling relieved that this was practically a declaration of love and fear that he had the strength to do it. To kill.

And he would.

To protect me.

He kissed me again and headed for the door.

"Keep your door locked, alright Rachel?"

I nodded and watched him lock the handle.

"I'll get a deadbolt for your door later."

He gave me one last gentle smile with a bit of his sexy grin as he closed the door. Hard enough to make sure it stayed closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Restoration Chapter 3

"Rachel, can I come in?"

I woke to the knocking on my door.

"Minute." I called.

I hurried to get dressed in mostly clean clothes.

As I peeked out the window, I saw Dunhill.

Normally he never knocked.

I reached for the handle and remembered Neil had locked it.

I unlocked it and let Dunhill in.

"So, Neil already told me he got the local sprites to guard the valley, hopefully that will make things easier on you."

I nodded. "I'll be able to go about my normal life until we have a public festival."

"During which, Neil will be at your side. And I've arranged for one of the men from the ranch he works with to be on your farm that day while you're gone."

I nodded again.

Having someone strange on my land might make me nervous, but I'd handle it.

Better than risking everything getting ruined again.

"Also, I'd like to congratulate your building of Rebecca's house. With your help, we can bring this town back from the brink." Dunhill said. I frowned. "I collected a small list of things to beautify the town and hopefully encourage more residents who can help us."

I accepted the paper he held out to me.

Nothing I couldn't handle.

He said his goodbye and headed back out.

I walked out to observe my land.

My fodder hadn't fully grown yet.

I sighed as I looked at my barn.

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and headed into town.

I stood by Neil's door.

It was far too early to bother him, but I had nothing else to do.

As I turned to leave, the door swung open.

"Not going to say hi?" He asked.

I faced him.

"I...it's early." I said.

He motioned for me to come in.

"Never too early for you."

xXx

His hands on my waist as he stood behind me couldn't possibly scare me.

He wasn't gentle, but he had never tried to hurt me.

I leaned forward to brace my hands on the railing at the foot of his bed.

His chest pressed against my back as he leaned over me.

"To hell with minimal contact." He sounded rough in my ear.

Why did he want me so badly?

Why did I want him?

Lust wasn't such a great answer.

Sure, it was good, but once we settled, and the lust was burned out, there would have to be something that kept us together.

I felt his fingers slide under the denim skirt I wore.

He eased both my cotton leggings and panties down as he nipped my neck where it could be hidden by the jacket he'd given me.

I gripped the dark wood under my hands as I felt him undo the buttons and zipper on his pants.

He pressed an open kiss over my pulse as he slid into me.

"How are you always so wet for me?" He whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "I..."

"You aren't like this for every man right?"

I shook my head. "Just you." I felt his left hand wrap over mine as his right arm wrapped around my waist.

"Good." He rumbled. "Because I get hard every time I see you."

I put my right hand over his right as he slowly moved in me.

It was gentle, perfectly pressured.

I cried out his name as Neil groaned when we both came.

He held me for another couple moments before sliding from me.

I started to pull my clothes straight but he stopped me.

I watched him move for his bathroom and he came back with a soft towel.

His hands were gentle as he cleaned up the evidence on me.

I finished fixing my clothes as he wiped himself off.

I turned to watch him zip and button his cameo pants.

He never did wear anything else.

And always went commando.

He leaned in to kiss me before stepping back.

"So...are we going to do this again?" I asked.

He nodded. "I can't quit."

I blushed.

"Going to do your errands?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll do my run around the loop and then swing by Rebecca's shop to get some materials for the project Dunhill gave me this morning."

"Good. I'll expect you about lunch then." I frowned. "Don't be late, I'm making something good for lunch today."

I nodded as he moved to the front door to hold it for me.

xXx

I finished my rounds and stopped in at Hana's to buy a couple bags of tomato seeds.

This would last me all season.

I also picked up more fertilizer for raising the quality for the festival at the end of the season.

As I left her shop, I paused.

Was I even going to show up?

Should I? What if he showed up too?

I shook my head and walked up the slope.

I didn't look at the grounds as I hurried up to the plaza.

Neil looked up at me as I saw a most precious sight.

A man his age holding a plump dog and actually making Neil laugh.

I walked towards the stand and they both faced me.

"So, you must be Rachel." The man stuck out his hand.

He wasn't muscled like Neil, but he was still bigger and stronger than me.

Yet I didn't feel afraid of him.

Maybe because Neil was there?

I took the offered hand.

"I'm Rod. Neil's best friend. Hell, only friend."

"Well...not quite only." Neil said.

Rod let my hand go as he looked at Neil. "What? Someone talked to you?"

"People talk to me all the time." Neil frowned at him.

"Okay, someone not interested in buying something?"

Neil tilted his head towards me. "I'd say we're a bit more than friends."

I blushed slightly at the implication.

He was just about stating to his oldest friend that he had sex with me on a semi regular basis lately.

"Oh, good for you." Rod laughed. He looked at me. "It's good to know someone can see past his hard ass nature. Isn't he so squishy?"

I covered my mouth as I laughed.

I shook my head at his words.

"He's still a cold person, just not to me."

"Good." He faced Neil. "Well, I'm going to head home, so try to take care of yourself."

Neil just huffed and I watched Rod head for the town entrance.

"So, ready for lunch? A bit late, but still..." He pulled out the lunch he had prepared earlier.

xXx

I sighed as I straightened from cutting my last bit of fodder.

I'd finished the first and second plan for Dunhill and was all prepared to work on the third. I had everything I needed for building the buildings I'd need.

I had gotten Melina back two weeks ago and built the Tailors shop for Yuri.

Neil seemed hesitant, but let me get a sheep, and now I was almost ready to build a couple more places with my power and the plans from Rebecca.

Including a place for Rod since he'd told Dunhill he was interested in living here again.

I headed out from my farm after making sure my tomatoes were watered and fertilized.

I glanced at my watch as I passed Neil's house.

He'd be up on the plaza right now.

I headed straight for it.

He looked as bored as ever leaning against his temporary fence.

I think the fence was more for the chickens than the cows and occasionally other livestock he brought.

As I came close, he looked at me.

"Hey." He gave me a softer smile.

"Hey." I leaned on the fence beside him.

"So, Festival is next week. You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I can be. My tomatoes look pretty good. I'm just...scared."

Neil put his right arm around my waist to pull me in close, then moved to tangle that hand in my hair to put my head on his shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Rachel." He spoke against my hair as he put his cheek against the top of my head.

I sighed.

"But...eventually he'll find some way in here and I..."

"Not possible." Neil said. "The Goddess herself has the barrier up." He combed through my loose hair with his fingers. I'd gotten my hair done several days ago by Allen when he'd cornered me in the river area.

At first I'd been a little scared, but he invited me to go and drink tea with him at Clements.

These people had been told about my stalker.

Allen assured me that while he didn't act all that nice most days, it was just because he didn't really know how. After we had tea and he bought me a slice of cheesecake for desert, he acted a little more open to me.

He brought me back to the salon and trimmed off the split ends and properly conditioned my hair for the first time in almost half a year. He even gave me a bottle of conditioner and told me to use it a couple times a week.

Allen just didn't want me to think he was rude and mean. He wanted me to feel comfortable enough to feel safe with him around.

I leaned against Neil and he sighed.

"I...I like your hair like this." He said.

I nodded. "It's easier to work with when it's tied up, but I like the feel of it long."

I eased away from him as I heard someone coming up to the plaza.

"Go on and do your rounds. But be careful, alright?"

I nodded again and left him with a bundle of my fresh cut fodder for the young cow in the fenced in pen.

xXx

Just days before the festival, the day after building and placing both the cottage and the clinic, Dunhill introduced me to Rod, again yet he didn't know it, and Klaus. I wasn't a fan of the doctor.

Rod seemed really happy with his new place.

Said he'd just unpacked everything and was extremely happy we'd thought to make a small fenced in yard for his dog.

I had just finished my chores, shortly before nine, and decided to head for Neil's place.

Our little instances varied at times due to both our schedules.

Sometimes I'd catch him before he headed out on his days off and we'd have sex at his place.

Other times, he'd come by my house after he got done with work, checking up with Melina to examine her wound as it had healed as well.

I hesitated to think that it was more than sex.

Sure, Neil was very close to me now, though he still wouldn't play his guitar for me, but he hadn't shown any interest in making a public claim either.

I paused at the door to his place as I felt a twinge of sadness in me.

He said he loved me sometimes during sex, and I meant it when I said it, but did he feel it or was he just saying it in the moment?

I put my hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

He still didn't lock his door, but he'd personally installed a deadbolt on mine.

I stepped out of the way as Rod hurried out.

"Sorry." He said to me.

I walked in to see Neil petting the round dog Rod had brought with him.

The dog saw me first as Neil was quietly assuring it Rod wasn't abandoning him.

I knelt to pet it as Neil turned to face me.

"How long have you been there?" He frowned at me.

I looked up at him. "I just got here. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm taking him back to Rod. Come on."

"But...isn't Rod coming back here?" I frowned.

Neil just took hold of the leash and headed out the door.

I hurried to follow him over to Rod's cottage, on the other side of Iroha's house from Neil's.

Rod was surprised when Neil opened the door and pretty much just left without saying much more than that he wouldn't be able to watch the dog.

I frowned as Neil closed the door.

"What happened?"

"I...I caught him petting your dog and he seemed...well...embarrassed." I said.

"Yeah, he doesn't much like being caught being nice. Kind of like Allen actually."

"You know him too?"

"I know Allen from the city. He's the one who really told me about this place. Remember how I showed up right after he came in? I've known him for years now. Neil didn't think I'd like it here, but when I visited them both, I just fell in love with the quiet here." Rod said.

I nodded. "I like the quiet too."

He pulled a bowl from his fridge.

"What is that?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Shrimp chili. My mother made it before I left to give to Neil. I'd forgotten it when I went to his house earlier, so I came back to grab it, and you know the rest. Can you take it to him for me? I think he's annoyed at me right now. For putting him in a position to embarrass him in front of the woman he likes."

"He likes me?" I asked.

"No offense, but Neil isn't the kind of man to just sleep around with anyone." I blushed at his words. "The fact that he does with you is pretty much his way of saying he loves you. I haven't seen him with a girl since we were in our senior year and he had that one girlfriend for like three months until she found out that he wanted to be a animal dealer, not a rock star."

Rod watched as I put the covered bowl in my bag.

"Good to know." I mumbled. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just don't want you thinking he's a player. That was more Allen's style. Neil likes you, a lot. Just...don't try and force him to do anything. He doesn't like it. He also doesn't like to show weakness to anyone. He's stubborn and thick headed sometimes when it comes to emotional expression, but he's the best guy I know."

I nodded.

"Just take care of him, alright Rachel?"

"Yeah...I will."

I headed out again to go back to Neil's.

xXx

When I opened the door of his place, I saw him sitting at his table holding his head.

"Neil?" I frowned as I closed the door.

He looked up at me.

"Hey baby." He gave me a half smile. "Sorry I acted like a jackass again."

I shook my head and moved to put my bag on the table.

I pulled out the bowl and put it in his fridge.

"What's that?"

"The thing Rod forgot to give you. He said his mother made some shrimp chili for you." I crinkled my nose at the thought.

"Good, my favorite." I moved to sit beside him. "You don't like it?"

"I'm not a big fan of any seafood in general."

"You're more a meat eater." He sighed.

"Sorry." I started to push away from the table.

I was startled when he pulled me back to sit in his lap.

"It's nothing to feel sorry for. Even ranchers who raise cows every day eat steak. I'm not going to be upset with you for eating meat. I'm well aware that there is a ranch just twenty miles from the valley that raises cattle strictly for eating." He said.

I sighed and rested against him.

"Hell, I'm not against a good steak or burger myself most days. I really don't eat much seafood either. But that was a recipe my mother used to make and Rod's mother found it from Hana and made it for me when I practically lived with them."

"I see. Maybe...I could learn to make it."

"I lost the recipe, but maybe Rod can get it from his mother, or Hana still has it around."

I felt his hand trace over my thigh and shivered.

"Neil..." I started, but couldn't get the rest out past my nervousness.

I turned in his lap to straddle his thighs and he grinned at me as he put both hands on my waist.

I braced my hands on his shoulders as I felt his fingers tuck into the waistband of my denim skirt.

"Yes Rachel?" His eyes were gentle, but full of passion as he looked at me.

"Will you...have sex with me?" I could barely get it out.

We'd done it quite a few times, but neither of us had ever asked out loud.

It normally started with him being the one who pulled me inside.

Sometimes I pushed him in, but there were rarely words involved.

"Seems an odd thing to ask. I just kind of figured we would. You know I'll never get tired of your body being in my hands. And I want you all the time." He said.

I leaned forward to put my head against his shoulder.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"It's just...this past season, I know we've...done it. But I was just afraid that it was nothing but lust between us." I said quietly. "I was scared that's all there is between us."

He moved to get up and I gripped his shoulders as he put an arm under my rear and his other around my back to keep me against him.

He carried me towards the bed and dropped me on it.

"Look, at first, maybe it was just because you made me hot and that shitty stalker of yours was just my chance to get you to stay with me. But really, I'd be lying if I said you didn't mean more to me. I do love you Rachel."

"But...no one else knows we're together..." I said. Besides Rod.

"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked as he leaned over me. I nodded slightly. "Damn girls and their insecurity." He mumbled. "Look, I was going to get you a stupid ring, I just...don't have the money for it right now. Maybe...by winter I might. I'm hoping I will by then."

I sighed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you." He leaned down to kiss me. "I didn't know you were that afraid I didn't love you. Believe me, I do."

I nodded. "I love you too." I whispered.

He kissed me again, this time going to strip my clothes off.

I reached for his, trying to shove his jacket off.

It hit the floor as he finally yanked my skirt and leggings off.

They stopped at my boots and I sat up to watch him pull those off to get my skirt off.

I pulled off my shirt and bra as he stood up.

He shed his shirt, one of those same tight black ones that showed off his muscle.

He urged me backwards on the bed as he undid his cargo pants.

I flushed slightly in anticipation at the sight of how hard he was.

"Just because you're not wearing a ring doesn't mean you're not my lover." He said as he moved over me and pulled my panties off to join the rest of our clothes.

I nodded.

"I'll get you something, just wait a bit longer." He pushed into me and groaned.

I raked my very short nails down his arms where they were braced at each side of me to hold him up.

I didn't even have to ask him to go harder and faster.

Neil seemed to enjoy pushing himself to his limits.

Maybe this was more stress relief when he came to me after work?

I could admit to it being like that for me. I always felt limp and sated those nights.

As I traced a finger through a bead of sweat on his neck, he dropped his head to kiss me, deep and thorough.

I felt him spill into me and it pushed me over my edge too.

As he held himself up, I pulled him down.

"You can put weight on me Neil, I'm not glass."

Feeling those hundred and eighty pounds of muscle wasn't as uncomfortable as I'd once thought.

In fact, it was actually an almost pleasant experience to feel his body pressed on mine so closely.

He suddenly turned over so I was laid over him.

"I prefer this. I know you are strong enough to take it, but I always feel worried I'll hurt you."

I sighed and put my chin on his collarbone gently to stare down at him.

"Alright." I mumbled.

It was a minute before he urged me up and pushed himself out of bed too.

He pulled me towards the bathroom.

"Come on, take a shower with me."

I nodded, flushing slightly.

He'd never offered like that before.

Maybe voicing my fears to him about our relationship had been a good thing.

xXx

I finished my rounds of foraging and made my way back to my farm.

As I came down the slope, I saw Neil laying in the grass down by the river.

He sat up as I came closer.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A bit. Came down to see Melina and decided to wait for you to get home."

I paused as I sat beside him.

Home. I liked the way he said that.

Maybe...someday this might be his home too.

"Plus, the water is pretty calming to watch." He shrugged.

I nodded.

He moved to stand up and I looked up as he held his hand out to me.

He pulled me to my feet and tugged me towards my house.

xXx

The morning of the summer harvest festival made me a bit nervous.

I hurried to get my farm chores done and relaxed marginally as a truck pulled into my yard and James from before got out.

"Hey, I'll be the one watching over your place, so no worries, alright?"

I nodded. I started to head out and quickly collect my foraging things.

As I was passing into the river area, I felt that horrid sensation of being watched.

I walked down towards the bridge with my arms wrapped around myself.

Just as I was passing the trees beside the middle bridge, I felt a hand lash out from the concealing branches to grab my left arm. Hard.

It hurt so much.

I cried out in pain and shoved at the hand gripping my arm.

He laughed.

That same young man who had brought the pink rose last season stumbled out of his hiding place as I finally managed to get his hand off me.

I ran for town and didn't even glance behind me.

It was just coming up on two thirty when I raced up the slope to the festival grounds.

More importantly, to where Neil was.

He'd said something about helping Dunhill set up this time so the old man didn't hurt himself.

I barely had breath when I came to the table.

"Rachel? What's the matter?" Dunhill asked.

"He's here." I managed.

Dunhill looked past me.

"I don't see anyone following you."

I shook my head as I pulled out the tomato I was wanting to enter this season.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dunhill asked again, in different words.

I nodded. "I will be."

He sighed as I headed into the grounds.

xXx

I found Neil standing with Allen and Rod and as he saw me, he immediately knew something was wrong.

He reached for me and his hand closed over the same spot that other man, my stalker, had grabbed my arm.

I winced and pulled away.

"Rachel?" He moved to touch my shoulders and pull me close.

"He...grabbed me by the bridge." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Who?" Rod asked.

"Her stalker I'd assume." Allen sounded angry on my behalf. Which was nice, considering that all three of these men were in the age range of my stalker and should scare me at least a little. But these were friends.

I nodded.

Rod reached out and I flinched as his hand very gently pushed my sleeve up.

"Shit." He cussed as he saw the forming bruise.

"Come on." Neil said.

He kept his arm around me as other participants in the festival gathered around the tables.

He and the other two led me over towards Klaus.

The doctor still irritated me, but as Rod urged him to join us in the corner of the grounds, he seemed genuinely worried.

I stood with a wall of men blocking the other participants from really seeing me.

Klaus eased my sleeve up and I finally saw the ugly bruise myself.

It was in the first stage of bruising and rapidly getting worse.

He brushed his fingers over my arm and as I winced and tried to pull away, Neil moved to hold me.

"It doesn't feel like there is any bone damage, but I'd have to x-ray to be sure completely. I really don't think it's more than muscle trauma. Just a big, ugly bruise. Yet anyone who would do this is nothing more than an uncivilized brute anyway." Klaus said.

Neil shrugged his jacket off and put it around me as I shuddered.

Between them, I'd seen that man come in past Dunhill. This time with a red rose.

"He's here." I mumbled.

"It'll be alright. He won't touch you while I'm here." Neil said. He looked at Allen. "Get Dunhill here. I want him to get a picture of this. Maybe then the police can finally put that shit away for a long while."

Allen nodded and Klaus pulled a notepad from his doctors coat and wrote in it.

"I'll give my verdict on the damage as well, to make it a bit more official. They can't argue with a doctors words." He said.

That just redeemed the otherwise rude man to me.

As Dunhill came to us with Allen behind him, he pulled his camera from around his neck.

Neil held my sleeve up for him to get a good picture of the already worse bruise.

"How hard would he have had to grab her to make that kind of mark?" Rod asked.

"Enough that he could have broken her arm." Klaus sounded angry as he finished scribbling his name on the letter he seemed to have written.

I caught glance of several medical terms and a couple names. References for verification? Neil and Allen and Rod were on that paper. People who had visually confirmed he was telling the truth.

As Dunhill asked me to raise my arm, I winced.

It hurt to move it.

"You're coming back to the clinic. I want to get an x-ray of that arm and shoulder. He may have pulled hard enough to dislocate it." Klaus said.

Dunhill got several pictures from every angle he could and took the note from Klaus.

"It'll be alright Rachel, I'll take care of your part in this festival." Allen said gently. "You submitted something, yes?"

"I'll show you and let you know when to come up." Dunhill said.

I watched the two head off and Klaus motioned me to follow him.

Neil stayed at my side, gently holding me to him.

As the three of us walked from the grounds, I regretted putting his clinic so far from both my house and the grounds.

But he'd been a jerk so far, so it felt satisfactory at the time.

Not that town was all that big.

It was a few minutes before he pushed his clinic door open.

He led us to the other room.

"I'll get the machine set up to go if you can get your shirt off." Klaus said as he went into the small room in the corner behind the stairs leading up to his home.

A tiny x-ray room like he'd asked for.

Neil eased his jacket from me and helped me get my shirt off.

Klaus came back out and motioned for me to go in.

He had me lay on the table and put my arm in a comfortable position.

They left the room and I could see Neil in the window as Klaus stood at the computer to get the image.

The cold table made me shiver as the door opened again.

"It's not dislocated, but you did pull it quite hard. I suggest not using that arm for at least a week." Klaus said as he motioned me to come back out.

Neil carefully helped me get my shirt back on and put his jacket over my shoulders again.

"But...I have a farm to run." I said.

"And it's the end of the season, so unless you have anything that will keep into next season, just don't plant anything more." He said.

"I'll help take care of the farm." Neil said. "And Rod will too."

I nodded.

Klaus shooed us out and Neil walked me back to my farm.

James looked startled to see me back so early, and with Neil.

"What's going on?"

Neil explained it to him as he led me into the house.

"Well shit." James mumbled from the doorway.

"So, can you take Dunhill into the city to file the report and give the evidence?" Neil asked.

James rubbed his face for a second. "Yeah, sure. Damn. I never thought she'd get hurt."

"He doesn't seem to understand that as tough as Rachel acts, she's more fragile than she thinks." Neil said as I sat at my table.

"But he doesn't have a picture of the man who did it. He showed up at the festival today." I said.

"What?" Neil snapped as he faced me.

I flinched.

He knelt in front of me. "Sorry."

"That one who brought the rose last season. The younger man. He's the one who did this." I said quietly.

Neil looked up at James. "See if Dunhill got a picture of him this time."

James nodded and moved to head back out to his truck.

Neil reached to brush his fingers over my cheek.

"Sorry I snapped at you baby, I just...if I'd known you saw him there, I would have beaten the shit out of him."

I shook my head slightly before leaning into his touch.

"If you hit him without him provoking it, you'll be in trouble and get taken away first." I said.

He sighed. "Damn laws."

I watched him stand up and head for my kitchen.

He pulled a gel pack from my freezer that I hadn't even realized was there.

I frowned as he wrapped it in a dishtowel loosely before coming to pull me up from my chair.

He pulled his jacket from me and tossed it to the back of another chair before leading me to my bed.

"Come on." He kicked his boots off and climbed up to sit with his back to the wall.

I toed my boots off and eased between his bent legs to put my uninjured side against his chest and stretch my legs out under his raised right one.

Neil put the pack against my bruise and I flinched.

He held it in place as the cold seeped into my skin.

"That hurts." I mumbled against his shirt.

"I know baby. But it'll go away soon enough." He moved his left hand to tangle in my hair and hold me close to him.

xXx

After alternating the gel pack and a hot towel, the pain in my arm slowly eased into a dull ache.

Neil was very gentle the entire time, holding me and letting me doze off while he read a book with his other hand.

As my watch beeped seven, I heard a knock on my door.

I eased away from him as it opened to reveal Rod and Allen.

Neil pulled me close again.

"We completely checked every area, no one is in the valley anymore other than us residents." Allen said.

"I'm sure he left shortly after showing up at the festival, knowing he couldn't get to you anymore." Rod said. "But if I find him...I'll pound him."

I smiled slightly as Allen nodded.

Here was three men willing to fight for me.

I settled in against Neil.

"I'll be helping her with her farm in the morning, and Allen, since she's too damn stubborn to quit her foraging, I want you to go with her while Rod and I have to work." Neil said.

"It will be my pleasure to accompany miss Rachel. Stubborn fool that she is."

I huffed a small laugh. "I can stay here tomorrow." I mumbled.

Neil scoffed. "No, you won't. And this way you can keep doing your usual pattern. Trust me, I've done some research. Letting this freak throw you off your life will only hurt you."

I nodded.

"Well, I'm heading home. That way I can get enough sleep to be out here tomorrow morning bright and early to help you." Rod said.

Allen nodded. "Yes, that would be good."

I sighed as they headed out after their goodbyes.

Neil got up to get the warm cloth again and while it was heating in the microwave, he locked and bolted the door and shut all the curtains tightly.

"You're staying?" I asked.

He faced me.

"You think I'm leaving you alone again? Might as well move in for as little as I'm leaving you alone from now on." He scoffed.

"But...there isn't any need except on public festival days-"

"Bullshit. I love you Rachel. And if I ever see a bruise on you again, I'll hunt this bastard down. You won't ever be alone again. If not me, then one of the other guys will be with you." He said.

I sighed as he shed his shirt and moved to help me out of my clothes and into the soft black shirt I'd stolen from him to sleep in a while ago.

He brought the cloth to me as I pulled the blankets back.

As I held it on my left arm, facing the wall, he turned the lights off and climbed into my small bed behind me.

It was close, but feeling him wrapped around me was extremely soothing to both my fear and my chill.


	4. Chapter 4

Restoration Chapter 4

Neil kept me accompanied at all times for the next week.

In the mornings, I had him and Rod helping me with my farm while Allen walked around with me gathering the materials nature provided for us.

When I explained that the lesser sprites placed out random small things to help me, he had seemed shocked.

But as he watched it happen several days in a row it became normal to him.

Even the bulbous growths of stone the mine produced every day in random quantity had startled him.

Almost as much as seeing me wield a hammer with one hand.

I'd collected enough things to build the inn, but Neil forbid it until my arm didn't hurt anymore.

As we walked back to town, he dropped me off at the plaza to sit with Neil and Rod.

Dunhill had been gone overnight to fill out the report and when he'd come back, he had told me that although the police were keeping the reports on file, they couldn't open a case unless I was the one who came in to ask.

I sighed as I leaned against the wagon.

Neil came to stand in front of me and I looked up at him.

He smoothed his hand over my sleeve where the bruise was slowly fading away.

It didn't hurt anymore unless it was pushed on.

"I know you hate this Rachel, but I don't want to risk you being hurt." He said quietly.

"I know." I looked down.

"Just because your stalker hasn't seemed interested in animals and shown up here using that excuse to get through the barrier, doesn't mean he won't at some point."

Rod nodded as he leaned on the fence near us.

"He's right. We don't want you hurt Rachel. You're important to us and this town. I would hate to see Neil lose you."

I sighed.

"I just want to live a peaceful, quiet life, get married, run my farm, and be left alone from the rest of the world."

Neil moved to hold me.

"And we will. Once this is taken care of." He said.

I buried my face in his shirt. Did he realize he'd just said he'd marry me?

Unless he was meaning that he'd do the same, but without the farm part.

No, he'd said he loved me, had every intention of buying me a commitment ring when he could afford it, and then we'd get married when we could.

He put his hands on my waist and picked me up to put me on the bench seat on the front of the wagon.

I sighed as I sat there while he went to work.

xXx

I'd completed the third plan Dunhill gave me by halfway through fall.

As my bruise eased away to nothingness, I expected Neil to ease up a bit, but he didn't.

Instead, he encouraged me to expand my house and get a bigger bed.

I collected the required things as quickly as I could, but as I was using my power to upgrade my house, I couldn't force myself to buy a bigger bed.

On the Wednesday after I did up my house, I ditched Allen in his shop after we got done gathering things in the morning and ducked into Rebecca's house.

She looked up at me from where she sat at the counter drawing up blueprints for companies back in the city and local farms.

Her specialty designs were fantastic.

"Hey." She stood up to greet me. "Getting some new things for the town?"

I shook my head.

"I...wanted to talk to you."

I looked at Tony as he was eating lunch.

She motioned for me to come around the counter into her workspace.

Aside from blueprints, she did carvings and a rough creation stood on a table.

She pulled her seat near another and I sat in the empty seat Tony did when he watched his mother work.

"What's up Rachel? Something seems to be really bothering you."

"Well...Neil encouraged me to get that design that you made for my upgraded house, and he wants me to buy a bigger bed so he can kind of move in, or at least just stay with me at night..."

She sighed.

"It's just...I know he means well, but the way he lays claim over my life without words...it just reminds me of this stalker." I said.

I looked up as I heard Tony leave the house.

Rebecca frowned as the door slammed behind him.

That was unusual.

Tony never slammed doors. He was a teenager and all now, but he'd always been a good kid.

Rebecca shook her head.

"I've been talking with Emma and Hana a lot over these past couple seasons and honestly, I don't think Neil means for you to feel pressured like that. I think he's just unable to verbally state what he feels. I've seen how he loves you Rachel. He probably really wants to be close to you because he wants to protect you, not because he's trying to claim you."

I looked down at the floor. "But still..."

"Have you tried telling him he's acting like a jackass? He might just not understand that not putting his feelings into words is making you uncomfortable."

I nodded. "I just don't know how to bring something like that up."

"Say it blunt. He's a guy, that's usually what it takes." She laughed. "Really Rachel, he won't get upset at you for stating your feelings. And if he does, then he's not the man for you."

I looked up at her with shock.

I nodded.

"Now, try your hand at being the aggressor in your relationship. You might find it's less daunting when you stand on equal footing with him."

I stood up as I nodded. "Thanks Rebecca."

She smiled. "No problem. Just let him know if he breaks your heart, I'll bury him. Better me than your brother."

I shuddered. If my brother even knew I was dating, let alone someone like Neil, he'd pitch a fit.

My brother always wished I'd end up dating some guy he and my father had picked out and vetted.

I sighed as I left the shop and cut through Allen's back yard to get up to the plaza.

I was just about to come from around the corner of the slope when I heard Tony raise his voice.

"You're being mean to Rachel and I don't like people being mean to her." The boy said.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Neil snapped at him.

I glanced enough to see Neil glaring down at Tony.

The boy clenched his fists in fear at the taller man in front of him, but didn't back down.

"She doesn't want to move in with your bossy ass and you can't make her. You're being worse than the one who hurt her." He said.

Rod came from around his stall at that.

"Hey now, those are some harsh words Tony."

"But they're true!" I saw Tony flinch as Neil reached out.

I stumbled slightly as I thought Neil was going to hit him.

Neil lifted Tony up by the front of his shirt.

"You tell me that after she gets hurt worse because I'm not around." Neil snapped at him.

"Neil..." Rod started.

"If you really cared about Rachel, you wouldn't be forcing her to change her life." Tony gripped Neil's wrist in both hands to keep his shirt from tearing. Rebecca would take that out of Neil's hide for sure.

"I do care." Neil tossed him back to his feet.

"Then why do you keep trying to make her do everything around your schedule? You won't even let her be alone long enough to cry. You don't even know she hides in the mine from Allen every day just to get a few minutes to herself. That the only reason he leaves her alone in the mine is because there is only one exit and he knows she's safe." Tony glared at him.

I gripped my jacket, the one Neil had given me, as Tony revealed a secret I thought I'd kept from everyone.

My mining every day was a chance to cry to myself over the pain of fear and change. This stalker made me scared, but it was the fact that my life wasn't safe even this far from the city that made me really afraid.

And Neil had turned my previous desire for a peaceful life on end because he was worried my stalker would still get past Aaron and Alice.

"What would you know?" Neil sounded hurt himself. He really hadn't known. Allen at least had known what I was doing and let me have my peace.

"I know enough to know that Rachel doesn't want to be forced to do things by anyone else. No one does."

"I've never forced her to do anything. I am nothing like that sick freak wanting to hurt her." Rod moved to step between them, but was too slow as Neil shoved Tony away from him roughly. I flinched as Tony hit the ground. "All I want is for her to be safe." Neil clenched his hand as if part of him wanted to punch Tony for even thinking he was controlling me in any way.

I heard the faint sob and Neil looked down at Tony, stunned.

Rod moved to the boy's side.

"Tony, are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"Shit." Neil covered his mouth before stepping back from Tony.

"Why don't you try being nice to Rachel instead of hurting her." Tony snapped at him.

I watched the boy push away from Rod to stand up and he stumbled.

He turned enough for me to see that his entire left calf and left forearm was scraped raw by the stone of the plaza.

"Tony, you need to see Klaus." Rod said.

The kid put on a brave face as he tried to turn away, but the blood dripping down his leg and arm showed the pain he felt.

He stumbled again and Rod caught him.

He whistled once sharply and the small horse that usually pulled his pet supply wagon came from the edge of the plaza.

He lifted Tony up to sit him on the pony's back.

I couldn't move as they came towards the slope I was on.

Rod looked shocked as he saw me.

Tony looked away from me.

He winced in pain.

"Lets get him to Klaus." I said.

"I'll handle it. I think...you should really talk to Neil." Rod said as he shook his head.

I watched him continue down the slope and head the short way to the clinic.

I looked up the slope to see Neil standing by the empty fence pen looking pale.

He hadn't meant to hurt Tony.

I hurried up to him and winced slightly at the drying drops of blood on the stones.

Nature would wash it away, but Neil would never forget that his anger at being called out like that and falsely accused had hurt a child.

He looked up as I came near and then looked at the ground.

"Neil..." I started.

"He's fucking right Rachel. I am just as bad." Neil slumped against the fence and slid to the ground.

I knelt in front of him.

"You're not-"

"I am." Neil snapped. "See, I can't even control myself with you. All my claims of love don't mean shit when I'm just putting you in a box. I'm sorry Rachel. I just...maybe we...won't work after all."

I blinked as the tears formed instantly. A flash of the kind of life I'd have without him went through my head.

I opened my hand and slapped him. "Don't even think that." I said.

It was enough to make his head snap to the side and then he looked at me.

"I..." I reached to wipe at my tears. "I don't want you to leave me. I love you Neil."

"But...I'm hurting you, like Tony said."

I shook my head as I shifted to settle in his lap.

Immediately his arms went around me and I sighed as I cried against his shirt.

"You just never listen to me. I know you want me to be safe, but all I want is for you to talk to me more. You never tell me anything." I said.

"I...I'm sorry Rachel. I just feel like you read me so well..."

"It makes me unhappy when you don't express yourself to me more. I'm not a mind reader Neil."

He sighed and held me close.

"I'm so sorry I make you unhappy." He said softly.

"Made." I corrected. He looked down at me. I touched his cheek. "You'll try harder to be more open to me now, I know it."

He nodded. "Yeah." We sat in silence with him running his fingers through my hair and holding me close. It did seem to relax him.

He started to get up as Rod came back up the slope almost fifteen minutes later.

Neil held his hand out to me and lifted me off the ground.

I did enjoy being with him.

I just wished he would know how I felt about not discussing things and being unintentionally overruled.

Now he knew.

Thanks to Tony.

"Can you watch my stand for me?" Neil asked.

Rod nodded. "I just left Tony with his mother, you might want to avoid her for a bit. I tried to smooth things over, but damn that woman can be scary." Rod said.

I smiled. Rebecca gave a meaning to the phrase 'mama bear' when she was angry over Tony.

Neil headed for the slope and I followed, tucking my hand in his as he stuffed his in his jacket pocket.

His fingers twined with mine and I very slightly leaned against him for comfort.

xXx

Rebecca punched him hard when he opened the door to her shop and stepped in.

He took it without complaint.

"Rebecca!" I moved to prevent her from hitting him again.

"He hurt Tony." She snapped.

"Not on purpose." Both Tony and I said from opposite sides of the room.

Rebecca glared at Neil, but he hadn't moved, even when she hit him.

"I don't care. What kind of grown man starts a fight with a kid?"

"Mom I started it." Tony said.

I looked to see the quick, efficient bandaging Klaus had done on him.

Nothing too serious, just some scrapes that had bled quick.

"I'm sorry." Neil mumbled.

"What?" Rebecca snapped.

I stood between her and Neil.

He looked at Tony. "I'm sorry I pushed you like that. You were right. I don't deserve Rachel and I probably will hurt her again. But I'm glad she has you looking out for her." Neil actually leaned over towards Tony in a sign of begging forgiveness.

Rebecca just frowned.

"Did you learn anything?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I will try to be a better man for her. Thank you."

Neil stood up.

"Then...I guess I forgive you for pushing me. Since you didn't mean to."

Neil rubbed at his neck in embarrassment and shame. "Honestly, I only pushed you so hard because you were acting so adult and I forgot you aren't a grown man yet."

"True. Rod and Allen probably wouldn't have fallen." Tony shrugged slightly and then winced at the pain in his arm.

I was really proud of them both.

Rebecca glared at Neil again before turning away and letting out a sound of anger.

"Damn, I wanted to hit you again too." She said.

"You still can." Neil shrugged. "I do deserve it."

"Nah, Tony is growing up. I can't hit you for him anymore."

Neil frowned. "Then what was that one for?"

Rebecca grinned. "Rachel. Since she's too nice to deck you herself for being a jackass."

He gaped for a second then actually laughed.

I looked at her.

"I wouldn't have hit him."

"Bullshit, you did already." Neil scoffed at me.

"She did well then." Rebecca nodded in approval.

"But I only slapped you because you said..." I looked at the floor. "You said you'd leave me."

Neil pulled me close to him.

"And we both know how long I'd be able to stay away from you."

Rebecca sighed. "Go, shoo, out of my shop. I'll let Tony hit you some other time."

Neil nodded. "When he's better, Rod and I can teach him self defense. It'll be good for him to learn how to stay on his feet next time."

"If he wants." She sat at her counter again.

I pulled Neil out before he could start a new fight or get hit again.

He stopped me as I walked with him back up to his stand.

He pulled me close to him.

"I'm-"

I put my finger over his lips. "Say you're sorry, and I'll hit you for real. I know how to punch too. My brother was good for something."

He sighed.

"I'm sure I'll screw up again, but I want you to know I love you, no matter what I do or say to make you upset. I just don't know how to act or ask sometimes and so I just do things." He said before nipping my fingertip. "You don't have to let me move in, I'll settle for how things have been."

I shook my head.

"I want you to move in. Really. Even though...we aren't married."

"We will be." He said. "Once I can get a ring, we'll figure out a good date. I promise. You'll be stuck with me forever." He smiled.

"I think I can live with that." I pulled his collar and he leaned down to kiss me.

"That's great." He sighed.

He pulled away from me and headed up to his stand.

I watched him start to pack things away.

I went to stand by Rod's table and we watched him finish cleaning up.

"I think that'll bruise by tonight." Rod tapped his jaw.

I nodded. "She did get him pretty good. But everything will be alright now."

Neil looked at me. "Please just stay with Rod while I take my stuff back. I'll be quick."

I nodded with a sighing smile.

He had asked nicely.

xXx

I looked up from where I was leaning against Rod's table laughing at a story he told me.

I saw Neil limp up the slope and hurried over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Stupid fucking stalker." He growled as Rod rushed to help keep him steady.

"Why the hell didn't you go to Klaus dumbass?" Rod snapped.

Neil looked at me. "Said I'd be back."

I slipped under his right arm to support him. The pony had been able to carry Tony, not Neil.

He was a bit too heavy for it.

A hundred pounds was pushing it. Pulling a wagon was one thing, with proper equipment to distribute weight, but this was different.

Rod and I helped keep him off his bleeding leg as we headed down towards Klaus's clinic.

"What about your stand?" I asked.

"Fuck it. Neil's my best friend and if someone really wants to steal pet food, I don't care. Not like I've got pets there right now." He said.

I nodded.

I looked down and saw the blood staining Neil's cargo pants.

It looked like he'd been shot three times in his lower leg.

Either my stalker had bad aim or he'd only been trying to scare me.

Make me realize that the man I relied on to protect me was weak.

But Neil wasn't weak.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Shot me from the bushes with a tiny hand gun. Made me fall over, so I threw a rock in his direction. I think I got him, because he stopped shooting and I heard him running away."

Maybe.

I pushed the door open and Klaus looked up from his chair.

"Good grief, how many of you are going to get injured today?"

"Rachel's stalker shot him." Rod said.

Klaus covered his mouth as he took in the bullet wounds, not scrapes and cuts.

He looked pale as he motioned for us to get Neil over to a bed.

Had he never dealt with a bullet wound before?

"I'll stay, you go get Dunhill." I told Rod.

He nodded and ran out the door.

I reached to hold Neil's hand as Klaus reached for the scissors tucked in his kit by the bed.

I watched, covering my mouth with my other hand as he cut away the pant around Neil's wound.

"Give me a hand Rachel." Klaus said.

I nodded as he got up.

"Get his boot off."

I moved to unlace the combat boot and eased it off, trying to not hurt him any more.

Neil gritted his teeth at the pain, but only gripped the sheet covering the plastic wrapped mattress tighter.

I set his boot and sock to the side as Klaus came back with a couple vials.

I moved back to holding Neil's hand as he laid back, unwilling to watch himself get a needle shoved through his skin.

As tight as I could see him gripping the sheet, his hand never once gripped mine tighter than a light squeeze.

Dunhill came around the corner with Rod as Neil was loosening his grip on the sheet.

I looked at his face and realized one of the things Klaus had given him was for the pain.

Klaus used a third needle to give him another shot in his shoulder.

It was only minutes, while Dunhill took photos, before Neil passed out.

I brushed my hand over his cheek.

"Boy was pretty stubborn to not react much to that pain. I've seen grown men break down from simple scythe cuts. Let alone the pain he'd be in from bullet wounds." Klaus said.

He reached for his kit and Dunhill touched my shoulder. "We'll cancel all public festivals for the rest of the year."

I shook my head. "No, we can't just give up like this. When he comes back, we'll catch him and take him in to the police." I said.

Dunhill sighed. "If you're sure. He obviously knows how to use a gun."

"But the Goddess would never let him bring such a deadly weapon into her valley." I said.

Rod nodded. "True. He had attacked Neil outside her barrier for a reason. I'll call his ranch, let them know what happened." He looked at Klaus. "May I borrow your phone?"

The doctor nodded as he used the long pliers to pull out a bullet from Neil's calf.

"Bones aren't broken, but this low caliber round did hit his shin. It's cracked a little, but it'll heal in time. The other two were through-and-through."

I sighed. I leaned to put my cheek against Neil's shoulder.

"Let me get these stopped up and packed and then when he comes to, you can take him home." Klaus said.

He pulled a box of gauzes and wraps from the bed across from Neil and I looked away as he put some kind of slightly glowing green gauze in the wounds. "This is a particular kind of gauze that will slowly dissolve as the body turns it to flesh for repairing the muscle tissue and skin." He explained as Dunhill took another couple photos, one of the bullet in the dish.

I heard him wrap the wounds up.

"He'll hurt for a couple weeks, but it should heal up neatly. A bit of scarring, yet his leg will be fine under the skin. Might ache when the weather gets too cold. Nothing out of the ordinary." Klaus said.

I watched Neil's face as the doctor cleaned up.

Dunhill went out to the main room as I heard Rod leave.

xXx

Neil looked at me as he finally started to wake up.

I moved to sit up from where my cheek had been on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Like shit, but better now that I've seen you."

"Ugh, mush." Rod laughed from where he was sitting.

Klaus came around the corner.

"Good. I gave you another shot of the painkiller about half an hour ago, but from now on you'll take one of these every four hours." The doctor held out a bottle of pills.

I took them for him as Neil struggled to sit up.

"Rod has kindly offered to get you home, and you'll need crutches for at least a couple weeks, but you'll heal up."

Neil nodded.

He started to get up, but Rod stopped him.

"I'll carry you tonight. Just keep the weight off your leg as much as possible for a bit longer."

Neil looked hesitant, but let Rod get him settled on his back.

It was just like seeing a couple of oversized kids.

Klaus handed me the crutches.

xXx

Rod left him on his bed and I waved him out the door.

Neil sighed.

"Damn I feel useless now." He clenched his fist.

"You're not. Not to me." I said.

He gave me a soft look.

"Thanks, but I know I'm no good to anyone right now." He looked at the floor. "The festival he'll likely be at is in just a few days and I can't protect you like this."

"Maybe, maybe not." I moved to lean the crutches against the wall on his side of the bed. "But I'll still love you." I said.

I leaned to kiss him.

He sighed as he kissed me back just as fully.

"I'll get you something to eat. You must be at least a bit hungry after not eating since lunch."

He nodded.

As I went down the steps, I heard him grab the crutches.

I turned, but he just waved me off.

"I don't need help. Not my first time using these." He sighed.

I headed for the kitchen as I realized his intent.

He wanted to use the bathroom like normal, without anyone trying to help him.

I could only hope he didn't put weight on his leg.

As I waited for the shrimp chili I'd made for him the other day to heat up, he came back out of his bathroom.

I watched him look at the stairs, then turn for his bed.

When the timer went off, I pulled the warm bowl from the microwave.

Our bags kept things hot or cold, but the fridge only kept things cold.

I grabbed a spoon for him and carried it to where he was arranging himself on his bed.

"You can probably head home. No use in sitting around taking care of me." He sighed.

I set his bowl on the bedside table and reached to put my left hand on his neck and my right on his cheek.

I pulled him to kiss me again.

"I'm not leaving you alone. You took care of me, so I'll do the same." I said.

"But you were just bruised. This is going to take much longer to heal." He frowned at me.

"And your point is? Rod will come by in the morning and with my upgraded tools, my chores will be done in no time. My animals will be in quality paws from his very well trained animals and they are trained for attack too. Cats can be scary you know." I said.

Neil sighed again.

"I just..."

"I know. You feel inadequate and insecure about your abilities right now. Trust me, I get that. My brother felt like that when he broke his arm when I was being bullied in my freshman year. But his girlfriend told him the same thing: that he wasn't useless and she wouldn't leave him. My friends ended up sticking up for me and no one bothered me the rest of the way through school once I had Kenji. It paid off when he transferred in from his old school."

"Kenji?"

"A friend from middle school. We were close, like siblings almost. Mark hated him hanging around me. His father was a bad guy in a bad way. His old man was gang. As in, head of the gang." I sat on the other side of Neil. "His father tried to get him straight by sending him to a private school. But when I came by the old shop the gang ran, everyone knew something was up.

"As much as Mark tried to protect me, he was always weak. It was partly why he hated Kenji. He hated that a boy four years younger than him could kick his ass without breaking a sweat." I smiled at the memory. Neil started in on his food. "Anyway, I came in and the moment Kenji lifted my skirt to see my leg, they knew I'd been beat up again."

"He lifted your skirt?" Neil narrowed his eyes.

I laughed. "No higher than my knee. He had seen me limping into the shop. Next week, Ken was in my class. Made it pretty obvious he was my friend. Kind of hard to not notice when a gang leaders son pretty much drapes himself on you at lunch and glares at people. The bullies of the school, seniors at the time, still thought they could handle it. Given that he was just a freshman and all."

Neil continued eating, but I could tell he was getting full.

"They cornered us in the schoolyard after classes one day and tried to beat him up. It was actually kind of funny to watch him in an all out brawl. Kenji had a way of pissing people off, but he could definitely back his cocky attitude. You'd like him really. You reminded me of him when I first met you. He was shy around girls and almost as bad with guys, but he was sweet once you got to know him."

"Huh, sounds fantastic." Neil sounded sarcastic as he set his bowl aside.

"At any rate, people left me alone for a while. Even after I got out of school. Then he moved away to be with his father in the better hospital and that's about when my stalker started up." I said. "I guess if I had just pressured Kenji into staying with me, this might never have happened."

Neil put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Then I wouldn't know you. Would never have met you. And I love you Rachel." He said.

I smiled as I settled against his uninjured side.

"I love you too." I said. "I don't wish things were different, I just wish my stalker hadn't left the city to follow me."

Neil sighed. "Me too." We were quiet for a moment. "Help me out of these clothes?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt.

xXx

Rod had come by to help me as usual every morning, taking care of my cow and sheep and alpaca as my cats took care of my chickens.

The birds had gotten used to eating in the evening when the cats herded them back in, so all I had to do was go in the empty coop and lay out seed and collect eggs.

When we finished, the familiar truck came down the slope and James got out.

"Be careful." Rod said. "You heard he got Neil, right?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "Is he doing alright?"

Rod nodded.

I headed back to Neil's house to wait with him.

"You can do your gathering, but make sure Rod or Allen goes with you." He said.

I shook my head. "I'll wait with you."

I reached for the pants he was trying to pull on.

"Besides, I want to see you happy."

I urged him back on the bed.

He sighed as I ran my hands over his bare chest.

He hadn't gotten dressed yet, laying in bed until I'd come back at ten, having both slept in.

Luckily my animals never cared that their schedules changed up all the time.

I straddled his thighs after removing my clothes quickly.

Neil reached to pull me onto his length as he hardened quite fast.

I was glad to know that the past few days hadn't made him not want me.

"Hell, you could have jumped me whenever you wanted baby." He said with a grin.

"I didn't want to hurt your wound."

He scoffed as I moved on him, the sound turning to a groan. "I'd have been fine. You know I'll never deny you."

I nodded.

It didn't take much after having not had him in almost a week.

I scraped my nails over the front of his shoulders and he shuddered as he spilled into me.

I leaned down over him to kiss him.

"I missed your body." He mumbled.

I sighed.

We laid like that for another few moments before I got up and helped him into the bathroom.

I knelt to unwrap the bandaging on his leg as he gripped the counter.

His skin had mended with scarring, but Klaus had said the muscle under it would need longer to heal.

Neil let me help him into the shower as the water heated.

It felt good to see him relaxed like this.

Properly loved, as Mark use to call that expression.

I tugged on his hair to get him to lean down to kiss me.

xXx

We made our way to the table Dunhill set up about two, after I made sure Neil ate with his medication.

He hated taking pills, but I know he did it only because I asked.

Anyone else and he'd have just suffered the pain.

But I hated seeing his pained expression more than he hated taking those pills, so I won out.

I submitted a very fine carrot and Dunhill looked slightly worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as Neil hobbled his way to his usual bench.

"Just some odd spectators is all. Not your stalker, but the guy in charge of the little...gang did ask if you were coming to this thing."

I frowned. "I'm sure it's fine." I said.

He nodded and I hurried in to sit with Neil.

I was just turning to the row he sat in when a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

I was tossed into the air and in a blur of motion, I could see Rod and Allen hurrying from where Neil was sitting while Neil tried to get up.

The way I'd been tossed was familiar though as I came back down into a pair of strong arms.

I looked up at a very familiar face.

Those unruly long black locks and flashing gray eyes were almost family to me.

But, he'd gotten a tan while I hadn't seen him.

I felt it as Rod pulled me away.

Kenji stepped forward, hand on his knife, suddenly not smiling at me.

"Boys, it's alright. Everyone calm down." I touched Rod and Kenji on the chest to separate them.

"Who is this?" Allen asked me.

I motioned for them and the two Kenji had brought with him to come to where Neil was trying to hobble towards us.

I reached out to urge Neil to sit.

He looked at my old friend with narrowed eyes.

"Guys, this is my friend from school, Kenji." I looked at Neil. "I told you about him."

I motioned to the blond and dyed redhead behind him respectfully. "Those two are Rhys and Cain."

My old friends seemed to relax a little as I introduced them.

I motioned to Rod and Allen and Kenji nodded at them when I introduced them.

"Sorry I scared you guys, I didn't think you'd freak out about me grabbing her. We used to do that stuff all the time." Kenji said.

"Practice for jumping out the windows." Cain huffed a laugh.

I snickered at him. More like fall out the windows.

But they had never let me hit the ground.

"Ken, this is my boyfriend, Neil." I put my arm around Neil's shoulders as I leaned into him.

Ken held out his hand and Neil took it.

"She happy?"

"Kenji!" I looked up at him.

Neil laughed as he dropped his hand.

"As happy as I can keep her."

Kenji sat on his other side and looked at the crutches.

"Break your leg or something?"

"Got shot actually." Neil tugged his cuff up to show the bandaging I'd rewrapped.

"Hunting?" Cain frowned.

"From her stalker when I was coming home from work." Neil scowled.

"Damn. Mark told me she moved out here to get away from him." Kenji said.

"Well, he followed her." Allen said. "And now he's terrorizing her, her farm, her animals, and even her friends. Better get out before you get targeted next."

Kenji and Rhys laughed.

"As if. If the Princess is being targeted, then it's our duty as knights to protect her, right?" Cain smiled.

"We're not kids anymore." I said.

Rhys reached to ruffle my hair. "True, but you're still the Princess of the gang. Old man says hi too."

"Tell him hi for me. Is he doing better?" I asked.

"Doc says the cancer is in remission, but finally to the point it can be more forcefully treated to get rid of it." Kenji said.

"Surgery?" I spoke quietly.

They nodded. "He's strong, but after this, he'll still be wheelchair bound for life no matter what." Kenji sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to step up." I said.

He nodded. "I'm just worried he might not make it through the surgery. The doc said it's a low risk, but given how hard he took himself for years..."

I reached across Neil to take his hand.

"Come on, boss won't quit that easy." I said. "He still has to show up for my wedding after all."

Kenji laughed. "True. I'll remind him of that."

"So, how are you guys dealing with the stalker. I realize weapons aren't an option in this valley, so..." Cain asked

"So far, he hasn't tried anything but grabbing her once and then shooting me." Neil said.

"He hurt Melina too." I reminded him.

"Melina?" Kenji frowned.

"My cow. She's so sweet. She's how I met Neil." I said.

Neil sighed. "Right, so far it's just escalating."

Kenji sighed. "Guess I'll take care of it. Got a picture of this creep?"

"We can handle it." Neil said harshly.

I touched his left thigh with one and where he had clenched his fist.

"Neil...they just want to help. More people is better." I said.

He sighed. "I just don't want outsiders dragged in too."

Kenji laughed. "No, you just don't want to be shown up. I get it. I wouldn't either. But seriously brother, we'll help. Point us in the right direction. If you weren't on crutches, I say you could spar with me pretty even, but seeing how you are, I'll wait to test you for my favorite girl."

"She's not your girl." Neil snapped.

I rubbed my hand over his thigh.

He pushed himself up and hobbled off.

I just sat on the bench for a moment.

"Touchy isn't he?" Kenji raised a brow.

Rod glared at him. "Rachel being claimed is a touchy subject around here. Neil hates when anyone says it, even like you."

Kenji reached out to ruffle his burnt blond hair.

"Chill. I'm just harassing him. Mark's too much of a wimp to. Someone has to look out for my sister girl."

"Were you her boyfriend in school?" Allen asked.

Kenji laughed. "Not a chance. Rach ain't my type. She just showed up on the shop steps one day after I got detention for a week to bring me my homework. Drew the short end of the straw I guess. Old man fell in love with the doll of a girl and she became the gang mascot. Then I had to transfer to her high school to keep other shitheads from picking on her."

He slid up next to me. "Rach is more family of a sibling variety than a romantic. Plus...I'm not much into traditional norms if you catch my drift."

Allen glanced at Cain and Rhys.

They both laughed.

"Not us. But we do act as his wingmen sometimes." Cain said. "Good looks tend to help in that aspect."

Allen scoffed. "With that poor dye job, I'm surprised you leave the house."

Cain glared at him. "Got a problem with how I do my own hair?"

Allen raised a brow at him. "Looks like you did it in the kitchen."

I stifled a laugh.

"You guys try not to kill each other."

Kenji laughed. "Wouldn't be much of a fight."

I shook my head as I stood up.

I headed for where I'd seen Neil wander off to.

Klaus had him cornered by the entrance.

I sighed as I walked towards them.

Neil looked at me as I came closer.

"Rachel, please try to keep him from wandering around. Either keep him at home where he can rest, or make him sit still here." Klaus turned away from us.

I looked up at Neil.

"Where were you going?" I asked quietly.

"Home." He spoke shortly to me.

I sighed as I leaned against him.

"But I had wanted you to see me win again this season." I said.

Neil sighed. "Sorry. Your friend aggravates me."

"He was just doing it on purpose. He's actually quite nice." I wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry he made you angry. He really doesn't mean any harm. He was just seeing what kind of man you were."

Neil scoffed.

He leaned enough to put his cheek against the top of my head.

"You passed by the way." I said.

"Good." He sounded sarcastic again.

"Please come back and sit with us?" I asked.

He sighed as he nodded.

I moved away and he slowly made his way back towards the front row as Dunhill announced the start of the festival.


	5. Chapter 5

Restoration Chapter 5

I sat between Neil and Kenji as the various sections of the judging went on.

When the flower group went up, I tensed.

The older man from spring came up again with another rose.

I saw the younger man who also carried a rose and frowned.

He wore bandaging over his right eye and upper cheek as well as some I could see over his shoulder.

But he didn't look like my stalker.

His hair was black instead of brown and he walked with a limp.

I held Neil's hand as Emma judged and announced.

Not to mention, this man didn't even glance at me.

As he walked off the stage, having lost to the older man, he seemed almost out of it.

I stood up to go collect my entry and Dunhill walked with me.

When I stood at my spot, I looked down at Neil.

He looked as uneasy as I felt.

I stared at him, trying to figure out what was off.

He didn't look uneasy, he looked sick.

As Emma declared someone else the winner I hurried off the stage to go to him.

I reached to put my hand on his cheek.

He was burning up.

Neil seemed to take quite a bit of effort to look up at me.

"Neil?" I tried to get him to look at me.

My panic had caught Klaus's attention.

The doctor hurried over as my friends gathered around Neil.

Klaus slipped between them like a ninja.

He looked down at Neil.

"Not good." He shook his head. "One of you get him to my clinic."

I nodded.

Kenji and Cain reached for Neil and I watched them carefully pick him up.

He closed his eyes as Emma assured everyone things were alright. She said he probably passed out from the heat and fever from getting a recent injury. No details.

Most seemed to accept it.

I looked at the other festival participants.

That one man was no longer in the crowd.

I hurried to keep up with Kenji.

xXx

I laid out on the bed beside Neil as Klaus sat on his other side.

"It's not a fever...is it?" I asked.

Klaus looked sad as he shook his head.

"But you were lucky my clinic is so close and your friends got him here so quickly." Klaus said as he smoothed over the blanket. "It's a form of plant toxin that causes fever, paralysis, and eventually death by suffocation as the body shuts down."

"Is he going to be alright doc?" Kenji asked.

Klaus sighed. "I managed to stop the toxin from getting worse, but he can't be fully treated with my equipment. All I can do is keep him alive for a few more days using the poor life support stuff I have."

I brushed my fingers over Neil's cheek.

The slight stubble was a bit rough, but I liked it sometimes.

"So does this tiny town have a truck or something? We'll take him in to the city." Kenji asked.

Klaus scoffed. "I've already called the main hospital. They're sending a helicopter for him. It isn't often someone is poisoned by this plant, but I studied natural poisons and such for my doctorate since I'd decided to be a doctor in the rural areas. You're lucky I have the right things to just keep him alive."

I sighed as I settled in closer, holding Neil's hand.

His fingers very slightly closed on mine.

He looked so pale and weak.

xXx

They let me travel with Neil to the hospital.

Rod said he'd stay behind to look after my animals and farm and my old friends agreed to hang around. At least until we got back.

Dunhill came with us.

"He'll be alright Rachel." The older man said as I kept hold of Neil's hand from where they had laid him.

The hospital crew were very efficient and the man who had strapped Neil in on the gurney had let me sit across from my boyfriend and hold his hand the entire hour flight.

As they brought him into the hospital, they made me leave while the doctors took over.

The toxin was apparently that rarely used. This was a chance to teach the doctors who hadn't studied rural medicine.

Dunhill kept me company in the lounge they let us stay in.

Several hours later, the older doctor in charge of Neil came into the room.

"Miss?" I looked up at him. "He's stabilized and will be good in a couple days with rest, but we'll keep him here overnight to observe. There was something I wanted to ask if you knew anything about." He came to sit at the table with us. I nodded. "On his leg, those are bullet wounds, right?"

I nodded. "I...I've got a stalker and on his way home from work just outside our valley, he shot at Neil. Klaus said he could handle it. Is there something wrong with it?"

The doctor made a small laugh. "No, it isn't infected or anything. I was just curious as to how long he's had that, to see if he would need crutches or a wheelchair when he woke up."

"He's got crutches back home. I...forgot them." I sighed.

"It's alright. It's not actually normal to let people like you two come along in such cases, but considering how small your community is, it's probably good for him to have familiar faces when he wakes up." He moved to stand up. "I'll show you two to his room."

The doctor led us down some hallways past numerous closed doors with curtains.

He pushed open a door and I saw Neil laying on the bed with IV drips in his arm.

I moved over to his uninjured side to sit in the chair as the doctor and Dunhill spoke quietly.

I heard something about Dunhill getting a copy of the report of the toxin and other damages.

I ignored them and put my head on Neil's shoulder.

xXx

I woke to fingers brushing through my hair.

I looked to see Neil awake.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." He said softly.

I felt the tears welling up as he smiled at me.

He still looked pale, but not much more than me. He'd get his color back shortly.

"Shh, come here baby."

He shifted himself over on the bed and I climbed up to lay against him.

I buried my face against his shoulder as he put his arm around me to hold me close.

"I was so scared." I mumbled.

"I know. I'll be alright." He said. "What about your farm?" He sounded worried.

"Rod and my boys are handling it." I said.

He sighed. "Guess they'll cover it. Might teach them how tough you are to do all the work you normally do by yourself."

I ran my hand over his chest, feeling the cotton gown they'd changed him into.

We stayed quiet and he stroked his fingers through my hair and kissed my temple gently.

I was just drifting into that state of mentally conscious, physically asleep when the door opened.

"I don't recommend that sir. Those beds aren't designed for two people." A young aide said as she came in.

"Whine when you've been shot and poisoned." Neil retorted. "They're rated for three fifty and both of us together aren't that."

"Well, I'm here to change the bandaging on your leg and check your vitals." She said.

Neil nudged me awake fully and I sat up.

He struggled to pull himself into a sitting position and I helped him.

I watched as the aide unwrapped the bandaging on his leg to replace it with new ones.

Then she collected his vitals and wrote them on the chart and marked the time and date.

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake now."

She started to leave.

I helped Neil scoot back to stay sitting up against the bed as he pushed the buttons that raised the head end.

I curled up against him once he was settled.

It was a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Good to see you up so soon." The doctor said as he came in.

Neil nodded. "Thanks."

"I gave a copy of the report to your friend and he headed off to the police station responsible for the outer regions this morning. He said if you were up before noon to see about going out to meet him. I'll see to getting you checked out here shortly after getting your prescription filled real quick."

Neil sighed at having to take more medication.

"Your leg looks to be healing up nicely too. Whatever that Klaus has for treating physical wounds, I'd love to get my hands on it."

Neil shrugged. "Don't know. I passed out once they got me in his clinic and he pulled the bullet out."

"I'll see about getting a hold of him then. Until I come back, you're free to get changed back into your clothes and if you'd like a wheelchair, I can get you one."

I watched Neil shake his head. "I'll be fine."

The doctor headed for the door. "Alright. Give me about half an hour then you two can be on your way."

I nodded.

Once the door was closed, Neil struggled to get up.

I climbed off the bed and went to help him get dressed.

"I hate this." He mumbled.

"I know." I said.

He held me close after he pulled his shirt on while I did the button and zipper up on his cameo cargo pants.

"You'll be back to normal in no time." I said.

"Hopefully." Neil sighed. He leaned to kiss me. "But I'd do it all over again to keep you safe."

I smiled. "I love you."

He grinned before moving to brace himself against the bed frame and I helped him get his boots on and laced them up for him.

"But I do like taking care of you too." I said.

xXx

The hospital had a shuttle take us over to the police station after Neil was checked out and I kept him supported as we walked in.

It didn't take long to find Dunhill.

He looked at us as I eased with Neil onto the couch in the lounge the young lady at the desk had shown us to.

"They're getting copies of everything to put in the report." Dunhill told us. Ne looked directly at Neil. "You feeling alright son?"

"I'll be better when we get this shit over with and go home." He groaned as he reached to rub over his left knee.

I had a feeling it would hurt him for a long time.

Neil took my hands in his as my vision clouded over with tears.

"It's alright Rachel. I'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you."

I gripped his hands as I leaned into his good side.

"But I don't want you hurting either." I mumbled.

We both looked up as an older cop came into the room.

Dunhill stood up as the man handed him papers and his camera photos.

"So, are you the girl who's been being harassed?" The man asked. I nodded. "And you want to open a case for this?"

He didn't sound like he thought it was a waste of his time, but more that it seemed to have taken me so long to come myself.

I nodded again. "Yes."

I jolted as there was a knock on the door.

The woman from before pushed her head into the room. "Detective, there is a call for you. Urgent."

The old man sighed as he got up to take the covered phone from her. It was the cordless kind, so he could close the door.

"Yes?"

It was only due to my hearing and how close I was to the door on our couch that I heard the speaker.

"Hey, is this Detective Ramon?"

That sounded like...Kenji.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Well...kind of. Just a quick question. If someone tried to make a rockslide collapse on you, then you sliced through their leg with a thrown axe as they were running away and nearly kill them, does it count as self defense?"

Ramon looked confused.

"Is this relating to the situation three people are in my office for right now?"

"I believe so." Kenji even sounded like he shrugged. "Anyway, doc has the shit on life support or whatever and already called the hospital again. I just wanted to call ahead and let you know that if he arrives dead, I was protecting myself and my quasi adopted little sister's land."

I sank against Neil.

Kenji had gotten him.

With a axe.

It made me smile.

"Alright. Have the reports your doctor wrote up stating that he was alive last you saw him and I'll make sure you aren't charged with murder. If he does wind up dead, I'll see if it does fit self defense."

"Fair enough." Kenji sounded happy. "Well, got to go, cow is trying eat my partner's gloves. Tell the three with you all is well."

He hung up.

Ramon shook his head as he hung up.

"Well, I do believe that is case closed." He sighed. "Looks like he tried again while you were gone and didn't expect your friends to be there. One of your buddies got him with an axe as he was running away and he's coming in to the hospital."

"Hope he dies." Neil mumbled harshly.

I couldn't argue.

I just held his left hand tighter as his right moved up my back to tangle in my hair and pull me close to him.

"We'll meet him with a couple officers at the hospital and soon as he's cleared, we'll take him in custody and he'll face the courts and jail time." Ramon said.

I nodded.

I was so glad this was over.

"So, you're free to head back home." He said.

We stood up, Neil leaning heavily on me.

Walking from the hospital room to the taxi had been hard on his leg, and then to this room.

I put my arm around his waist as I moved to his bad side and my other touched his chest.

"Lets go back to my parents for the night and we can get a ride back down tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Dunhill said. "I haven't seen your family in...years." He said as I helped Neil out the lounge door.

Ramon headed off with a wave to file the paperwork.

The young woman called a cab for us on her desk phone as Dunhill made sure his binder was secure.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked Neil.

"Just fine." Neil said sharply.

I tightened my arm around his waist as he leaned on his right leg to stand at the curb.

"I'm sorry it hurts so much." I said quietly.

He shook his head and leaned slightly to kiss my forehead.

"I'd rather feel this than let you feel it. Or worse. Who knows what he'd have done to you. I don't want to even think about that."

I nodded. Neither did I.

Rape or mutilation or death...I shuddered.

Partly from the thoughts, partly from the cold.

Our valley stayed warmer in the fall than the city, which was odd, but we did have a warm river.

Neil steadied himself to pull his coat off and put it on me as the taxi pulled up.

I held the door for him to slide in, sticking to his bad side myself as Dunhill got in the front.

"Where to?" The young man asked from the drivers seat.

I gave the address to my family business.

Everyone would be there right now.

My brother and father managing the construction company who built most of the projects. My mother running the design and drafting studio with my artistic friend who wanted to be an interior designer drawing up plans.

xXx

As I helped Neil out of the cab, I heard the double doors to the main building open.

"Rachel!"

My mother sounded excited, my brother worried.

Both came to us as I wrapped my arm back around Neil to support him.

He looked paler than he'd left the hospital, the pain getting to him.

I urged my family out of the way and led them all into the building, Dunhill and Mark getting the doors for us.

"What's wrong dear?" My mother brushed the backs of her fingers over Neil's cheek.

"Just a couple bullet wounds." He groaned as I helped him sit in the plush lounge chair in the main gathering room for employees.

He leaned back as I left his side, reaching into the pocket of his rocker jacket for his pain medication.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and popped the cap of both it and the pill bottle.

I shook two out as I handed him the bottle and he held his hand out for the pills.

"Bullets? You've been shot? Surely you should be in the hospital?" My mother frowned at him.

"It's alright mother." I said. "It's healing. We just got out of the hospital for a different thing this morning."

"Why are you back here in the city? I thought you never wanted to come back?" Mark asked as I slid in beside Neil.

I sighed. "My issue is dealt with. Most likely." I said.

"Then...you're staying?" Mother asked.

I watched Dunhill leave, off to find my father and let him know we were here.

I shook my head.

"I like it out in Echo. Even though that guy followed me, I'm alright there."

My mother frowned. "And who is this young man?"

I proceeded to introduce Neil to my brother and mother as my boyfriend. I watched the slight color touch his cheeks at being called that.

Then I walked them through everything that had happened since I'd moved down there. Leaving out the bit about me jumping Neil almost every other day.

They could figure that on their own.

When my father came in, I realized Dunhill had already briefed him.

He walked straight to Neil and held out his hand.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter."

"Of course. I love her." Neil said.

I could see Mark's look of distrust at those words.

"And you intend to make her happy?" My father asked.

Neil nodded. "As much as I can."

My father nodded and stepped back.

"Good. Now then, we'll close up shop a bit early today and all head home. You and Dunhill can stay the night with us and head back for the valley in the morning."

My mother nodded as Dunhill sighed.

I moved to help Neil stand up.

The medication was kicking in, he didn't lean on me as much.

xXx

The drive in the two cars was quiet.

My mother stayed silent as she drove Neil and I back to the house.

The large home had been built by my grandfather and had room for a large family.

Unfortunately, neither him nor my father had had large families.

As we pulled into the garage, I moved to help Neil out of the car.

He made a sound of irritation and tried to walk on his own.

Without his crutches, he barely made it to the door before leaning on the tool bench beside the door.

When my father started to lead us into the house, I stayed behind with Neil.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm sick of looking like I'm weak. Constantly having you support me is aggravating."

I looked at the floor and reached for the knob. "I'm sorry."

I started to pull it open and started down the hallway separating the garage from the house.

"Rachel." Neil called out as my hand was on the other knob.

I stopped.

I heard him shuffle down the hall, limping.

"It's not that I don't like having you close, I do. I just want to be able to walk beside you without using you as support."

He put his arms around me.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." I said.

"I know baby." He turned me to face him and leaned down to kiss me.

xXx

My family was waiting for us to enter the living room area.

I could smell the dinner my older sister was preparing.

One of my favorite meals.

She didn't work with the family due to being very weak in health, but she did everything she could around the house.

I partially lied to cover our delay, claiming Neil needed to rest a moment.

When I sat beside him on the couch, he sighed.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" My mother asked.

Neil shook his head.

"Just aches really. Until I try to walk on it." He untucked his pant cuff from his boot as my golden haired, perfect beauty of a sister came from the kitchen.

I loved Karen, but I wished I could have half her beauty and grace.

Neil pulled up his pant leg and my brother knelt to look at the healing wounds.

"Missed bone, but Klaus said it tore up the muscle in my leg pretty bad. So now I get to wait for it to heal."

My brother made a noise of disgust.

"Well, dinner is just about ready if you all want to get cleaned up." Karen said from the doorway.

My family nodded.

Dunhill made his way to the downstairs bathroom as my family went to their own.

I helped Neil to his feet after quickly re-tucking his cuff.

I'd gotten used to taking care of him. And honestly, I kind of liked it.

I only hoped when his leg was better he'd still let me coddle him once in a while.

Dunhill held the door for us as I led Neil into the bathroom.

"I'll be fine for a minute." He said. "Go on, I can find the dining room fine."

"You're sure? I can wait." I said.

He ruffled my hair.

"I'm alright Rachel. Doesn't hurt much at all."

I nodded.

Dunhill walked me to the dining room where my family was waiting.

"Miss Echo?" He asked before we turned the corner.

I nodded with a sigh.

xXx

I guess I should have expected some resistance.

The moment I entered without Dunhill, who'd gone back to help Neil, my family started in on me.

"Now that everything is settled, you should be coming back home." My mother said.

"Yes, you don't need to be hanging out in a run down town with a bunch of people like that." Mark said with a frown, obviously thinking on how weak Neil looked right now.

"Please come back Rachel." Karen added.

"I don't want to live in a big city though. I like Echo a lot. And everyone has been nothing but kind to me. They care for me. I have a life there. I've got responsibilities. And I don't want to leave Neil or everyone else."

"It's just him really, isn't it?" Mark asked. "Taking bullets and poison for you. Hell, how do you know he wasn't in on this with your stalker?"

I looked at him, shocked. "What?" I shook my head. "Neil would never do something like that. He wouldn't condone it either. And I didn't know him before moving to Echo."

My siblings tried other approaches to get me to come back.

My father finally moved to sit at the table.

"Enough, let her be. If this is what she wants, then who are we to stop her?" He looked at the rest of my family. "I only hope he doesn't break your heart." He said to me.

I sighed. "He wouldn't. He's too nice for that. And he loves me. This...whole mess has done nothing but hurt him, yet he won't blame me. He just keeps telling me it isn't my fault and loving me anyway."

I heard the boots on the floor behind me and turned to see Neil in the doorway.

He leaned on his good leg and against the frame.

I moved towards him.

"I'm not nice." He mumbled as I moved to hug him. "But I do love you." He said as I started to help him over to the seat beside mine. Dunhill moved to the chair on the other side of him.

xXx

Dinner was quiet and I led Neil up to my old bedroom when we finished, stating that he needed the rest.

No one argued.

He didn't like the stairs, but as I closed the door to my room and he collapsed on the bed, he sighed.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

I nodded as I locked the door. I'd never done that before meeting Neil and having this issue.

But I didn't want anyone walking in on us.

My father had accepted that Neil would be in my room tonight much easier than I'd thought.

I turned to face Neil and saw him laying back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I missed my family, but I really do like it in Echo. I like the freedom, the closeness of everyone, the peace..." He looked at me as I spoke. "But most of all, I love you."

He smiled at me as I moved to pull my shirt off.

"Good, because I think I'd go a little crazy if you suddenly just broke up with me." He sat up and reached to undo his boots.

They made a thump on the floor as each fell.

I kicked mine off and pushed him back on the bed.

Neil pulled his shirt off as I undid the button and zipper on his cargo pants.

His fingers were warm on my hips as he pushed my jeans down.

I quickly undid them and shifted to help us both strip easier.

He reached to pull me closer and kissed me.

I sighed as I closed my eyes.

He laid back, taking me with him.

It was nice to have him show signs of wanting me like he had when we first met.

Knowing he had a gentle side to him made that initial roughness seem even better.

He reached to position himself and as I slid down on him, his hands wrapped around my hips tightly.

He held back his groans as I moved on him. I had to bury my face in his shoulder to keep from screaming his name when his left hand circled my thigh and his thumb pressed and rubbed on my clit.

It drove me over the edge instantly and he hissed out a breath as he came in me.

I could barely find the strength to move, so I settled for letting him tuck me in against his side, not even concerned with cleaning up. We'd get a shower in the morning.

I wasn't about to leave his heat and the safety I felt wrapped in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Forever." I mumbled as I drifted off with my head on his shoulder.

"Good."

xXx

Taking a shower with Neil was pretty nice. Having to sneak in because I didn't have my own wasn't so great.

I had begun to notice that Neil seemed to really like the feel of my hair. He was always running his fingers through it or playing with a lock before I woke up.

As we dried off and I helped him put on his socks and lace up his boots after he pulled his pants on, he sighed.

"It doesn't hurt so much today." He said.

I stood up and pulled on the sundress that I had kept here at my parents house.

"Good. Maybe we can see Klaus when we get back and he can determine how well your leg is healing up."

He nodded.

I quickly brushed through my hair but before I could head for the door, Neil had already reached for me.

He pulled me back to stand in front of the sink and I faced the mirror.

I watched our reflections as he braided my long hair and wrapped the end with a tie from the counter.

It was one of the dozens my sister had, so she wouldn't miss it.

"Much better." He nodded.

I leaned back against him slightly, not enough to put him off balance.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

I touched his hands and he stepped back.

"Time to get ready to go." He said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

xXx

Breakfast with my family was almost strained.

My father seemed to be the only one who accepted that I wanted to leave.

That I wanted to be with Neil.

He arranged for one of the women from the company to drive us down since there were also a few blueprints to pick up from Rebecca too.

Normally she mailed them, but this worked just fine too.

As we were standing in the entry room, my father hugged me.

"You be careful, alright? This stalker might be in custody now, but who knows what could happen." He said.

I nodded.

He turned to look at Neil. "I'll expect an invitation soon enough, you hear. And don't let me hear you broke her heart instead."

Neil nodded. "I will do my best to keep her happy."

My father sighed before pulling him into a hug too.

"And take care of yourself too. If you're going to be joining this family, I'd like to at least see you once not injured."

Neil looked at me as my father stepped back.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waist as I smiled.

My brother might not care for him, but my father seemed to like him enough and Kenji accepted him, which was good enough for me.

Dunhill said goodbye as well and we followed May out to her car.

Neil and I sat in the backseat as Dunhill got in front.

I settled in beside him and he held me close as we drove away from my parents house and back towards our own home.


	6. Chapter 6

Restoration Chapter 6

As we watched May drive off, Rebecca sighed.

"Good to have you back." She said to me.

She had met us outside the valley in order to limit the contact she had with May.

I got the feeling she didn't like the young woman on a personal level.

She handed Neil his crutches and I thanked that she had remembered them.

I surely hadn't.

He groaned as he started back towards his house.

Dunhill moved to walk beside him as I stood watching them.

Rebecca moved to stand next to me.

"So, you're really in love with him, aren't you?" She asked.

"I do love him. Even without all this stress, we were really coming together."

"I'm glad. You've always been a sweet girl. Neil needs that from what Hana says." She looked at the two men. "I made up a surprise for you. Well, those friends of yours helped too, but we figured you'd like it."

I frowned as I looked at her.

"Go take Neil back to your place. The guys will want to see him." She said.

I nodded.

I hurried to catch up with him and Dunhill.

xXx

My friends met us at the slope down to my house.

Neil grumbled as he slowly went down, trying to not use the crutches.

Rod and Allen came partway up to meet him.

They made it seem like just a greeting, but I could tell they were trying to covertly help him.

Kenji came to pull me into a hug and motioned to my farm.

"So, did we totally screw up? Rod said this was how you'd been talking about doing things, so..."

I nodded as I looked out over the farmland.

"It's great." I said.

"Good. And that cow of yours owes Rhys a new pair of gloves."

I sighed.

"I'm just messing with you. He deserved it." He urged me towards the house, where the front steps were meticulously cleared of snow from the little that had fallen already.

It was definitely winter.

Neil moved to open the door.

"Hey, we'll let you two get settled back again and meet up for dinner at Clement's alright?" Kenji asked. "Seven?"

I nodded.

I frowned slightly as all of my friends headed up the slope.

I moved to follow Neil into my house.

He sighed as I closed the door.

"Guess everyone in town knows we're together." He motioned to my bed.

Well, where my bed used to be.

I'd intended to get the larger one made, but hadn't quite done it.

Now, a huge bed had replaced my old one.

Big and plush and a little intimidating.

Without...Neil there with me, it would just be too expansive.

xXx

It was quite a few minutes before I could settle down again.

I had to run out and check on Melina.

Not that I didn't think they had taken care of her, I just wanted to see that she and all my chickens were alright and pet my cats.

Almost fifteen minutes later, I walked back into the house to see Neil carefully walking around the room.

I moved towards him as he was making sure nothing had been left a mess.

"Do you...want to stay here?" I asked him.

He looked down at me.

"Of course Rachel. I plan to be with you for the rest of our lives." He pulled me close. "And for me, that means living here with you, taking care of you however I can, and loving you."

I nodded.

He tugged me towards the bed.

"We've got a bit of time before we need to leave." He grinned.

I was glad he was feeling better. Him being injured and sick had scared me. I didn't like it.

I let him pull me close and reached to push his jacket off his shoulders.

He leaned down to kiss me as he eased my own coat off.

We stripped each other by touch alone, not breaking the kiss. I didn't open my eyes, instead savoring his touch and taste.

Neil urged me back onto the bed and I watched him wince only briefly through cracked lids as he held himself up off me.

His leg still hurt, but he didn't want to show it.

He was such a stubborn man.

As he slid into me, I pulled him to kiss me again.

Feeling him roughly thrust was different from the past few times and kind of nice.

I ran my hands over his back, trailing my fingers down his arms, before threading both hands into his hair.

"I love you." He growled.

I mumbled my response as I pulled him down to kiss him.

He spilled into me and I felt him lower most of his weight to me as he shook slightly.

"Rach, you didn't..." He looked at me as I opened my eyes to see the love in those purplish eyes.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

"Come on love, you're bruising my ego here." He frowned at me.

I felt him pull out of me as he pushed away from me.

"Really Neil, it's nothing."

He looked down at me.

"It isn't nothing to me Rachel. You've always come with me before. Is it something I did? Or didn't do?"

"I don't know?" I sat up. "I enjoyed it. I love you. I just...don't know."

He pulled me close. "Let's...take a shower. Get ready for dinner." He mumbled.

I nodded.

I watched him stand up and go to my wardrobe to open a drawer at the bottom that held several sets of his clothes.

I really had liked the sex. So why hadn't I gone over with him?

Was it just because he'd gone so fast?

I shook my head as I collected a long winter skirt and a soft sweater and underthings and followed him into my bathroom.

xXx

He had started the water, but still looked upset.

I reached as he stood in front of the falling water to touch his back.

"Neil? I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for baby. I probably just didn't do something right. I...was rushing because I wanted you so bad. I wasn't thinking about going slow for you." He moved to step under the spray. "Plus...my leg hurt." He sounded ashamed.

I moved under the spray coming from the ceiling to wrap my arms around him.

"It's alright Neil." I kissed his shoulder blade. "We'll have all night too. What's one rushed loving?"

He sighed and turned in my arms.

"You're too damn sweet." He mumbled.

I smiled as I reached for the washcloth.

He did his hair in seconds as I lathered the cloth.

Neil let me wash him, then made me stand as the falling water rinsed him off to do my hair.

He really did like running his fingers through it.

"You really like my hair, don't you?"

"I love how silky it is and the way it falls over your back and how it frames your face. Just one of the many things I love about you baby."

I blushed as I closed my eyes to rinse the shampoo out.

He stole the cloth from me and proceeded to wash me.

Very thoroughly.

When he was finished, I felt him ease me back to the wall.

"Neil?" I looked up at him.

"Shh." He leaned to kiss me.

I was startled when put his hands on my waist and lifted me up a little.

Just enough that I got the hint.

I wrapped my limbs around him as he lowered me down onto himself.

He groaned and I had to admit it was pretty nice to know he had the strength for this.

"What about your leg?"

"I'll take extra pills after this. I want to feel you like this."

He used his strength and the way he had me braced against the wall to move in me.

It felt so damn good.

I still worried about his healing wounds, but as he traced his tongue over the curve of my neck, sane thought fled.

I felt the soft hair at the nape of his neck as my fingers brushed through it.

My other hand wrapped partly around his back as he slowly, but deeply, pushed into me over and over.

He nipped my throat and then put his mouth over the spot to create a love bite.

His mouth came up to mine and he carefully slowed in me until I was still before moving his right hand to play with my clit.

He tweaked and rubbed just right and it set me off.

I cried out his name as I came.

He made a satisfied smile as he eased from me and set me on my feet.

I had to focus on staying up as he shut off the water and turned back to me with our towels from the hook just outside the curtain.

"See, I knew it wasn't you." I mumbled.

"But it was. And now I know the problem to avoid it." He said.

I dried off and stumbled slightly as I stepped out of the shower to get dressed.

He reached to steady me and I was surprised at how strong he still was.

We dressed in silence. I pulled the collar of the sweater up to cover the mark he'd left.

"Not showing it off?" He teased.

I blushed. "Everyone knows we're together. No need to rub it in."

He shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm more than happy knowing you're all mine anyway." He pulled me close to kiss me as we were heading out to the main room. "As long as you and I know we belong to each other, that's all that matters."

I nodded. I liked how he said that. Definitely not like my stalker.

Neil wasn't claiming me. He was giving himself to me as much as he wanted me to be his.

I moved towards my wardrobe again and pulled out the ankle boots that were winter quality.

Yuri had picked them out for me from the catalog when she had decided to make this outfit.

It was very nice.

Neil sat on the bed to put his boots on and I caught him rubbing over his leg with a wince.

I moved to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water and found his prescription in his jacket pocket to get a couple pills.

He looked up at me with a sigh and a grimace.

"Only for you love."

"I don't like seeing you in pain Neil."

He took the medication and downed the glass of water.

As he handed it back to me, he made a disgusted face. "I know. Doesn't make it any more pleasant to take them."

He got up as I took the glass to the sink and he pulled his jacket on after making sure the medication was on my bedside table.

He really was intending on staying with me even before we were married.

I smiled as I pulled on the light jacket he had given me.

We headed out to dinner, me supporting him slightly as he walked instead of using the crutches.

If he really didn't want them, I couldn't really argue.

xXx

Dinner was as crazy as I'd expected.

Allen had apparently forced Cain to let him redo his hair in the almost hour and a half we'd spent before meeting them.

The two walked in late, with Cain still tugging on the natural blond waves on his head.

The color wasn't on, but Allen had stripped out the cheap dye cleanly in just an hour.

It was odd to see Cain as a blond.

Rhys and Kenji laughed at him.

"Jackasses." Cain mumbled at them.

Allen patted his shoulder.

"It's fine. We'll do whatever color you want tomorrow." Allen said as he sat beside Cain.

I was surprised at how well they seemed to get along in just the short time we'd been gone. Just over two days and my friends had mingled into the group.

Rod hurried into the restaurant and dropped into the chair beside Kenji.

"Sorry, got a call to run out to a nearby farm because the guy's wife was worried about her cat being sick." Rod sounded exhausted.

"And?" Kenji frowned.

"Cat is fine. Just some hairball issues. I told her to start brushing her cat more often and putting a little of the stuff I usually recommend for those who get long haired cats in the food. Makes it easier to not get hairballs."

I nodded. Made me glad I had short haired cats.

"Good." Neil said.

Felicity came over to us to take our orders and Rhys invited her to eat with us.

She blushed as she nodded.

I think she had a crush on my old friend.

He was a sweetheart.

I leaned towards him after she left.

"You like her." I teased him.

The tint of red gave him away even as he denied it.

Everyone laughed as he tried to explain that he was just being nice.

It was good to not be the only girl at the table though.

We ate while sharing stories and laughing.

Just like old times, but with more people.

I liked it.

As it was nearing closing, Clement brought out a good sized cake.

"Really? Sweets?" Neil grimaced at the sight.

"It's not really sweet my boy. I know you don't care for them. This is spice cake with cream cheese frosting. You'll like it. I promise." The older man said.

He pulled up a chair and we watched him cut into the cake.

As he and Felicity passed around plates of cake, I felt as peaceful as I'd ever felt.

This was home now.

Being with Neil was home to me.

Clement handed Neil his plate. "I'm glad you're back with us. When Klaus told us what happened and why you had been shipped off so quickly, we all prayed to the Goddess that you'd be alright."

"I...still don't know how I got poisoned." Neil said.

Clement frowned. "It was the water bottle you had for your medication."

I looked at the chef. "What?"

"Somehow, despite all of us being there, the cooler I'd brought for drinks had been tampered with. All the bottles of water were poisoned. We're just lucky only Neil took one." He quickly looked at us both. "Not to say Neil getting sick was a good thing!"

I sighed. "But it could have been much worse." I nodded.

Neil put down his fork from the two bites he'd had of his cake.

"I...Tony almost took a bottle of water too." Neil said. "I asked him to get me mine and he ended up getting a can of soda for himself after realizing the bottles were warm. He hates warm water."

I put my own fork down as Clement paled. "His dislike saved him then." I mumbled.

"But...I teased him about how water was better for him than that sugary crap."

Kenji sighed from across the table. "Damn, that sick freak could have killed half the town."

I nodded. Especially if Klaus had drank any. Without the snobby doctor, Neil would have died. I'd thought he had a fever from his leg wound being infected. I would never have known it was poison.

"Then I'll be making an additional prayer to the Goddess tonight to thank that no one was hurt. Klaus cleaned up the mess for us." Felicity said.

I nodded again and leaned against Neil.

But everything was over now.

The bastard was going to jail for a good long while. Especially after hurting Neil so much and me too.

Neil wrapped his arm around me.

"We're going to head home." He said to everyone.

"But, you didn't even get to finish the cake." Clement said.

Neil sighed as he stood up. "It was good. You were right, not too sweet."

Felicity got up quickly. "Please, take some home, enjoy it later." She said.

She hurried to the kitchen as we were getting our jackets on.

I moved around the table to hug everyone goodbye.

These people were family.

I didn't have to be afraid of them.

They would protect me.

Felicity came back out to put both our unfinished slices and a couple more in a container and handed it to Neil.

"Thanks." He said.

"Night guys." Rod said with a wave. "We'll come harass you guys tomorrow."

I nodded. Kenji laughed. "Yeah, we're sticking around here for a bit. I like it out here. Might be good for the old man too."

I smiled. "Yes. He'd like it here."

I headed for the door after waving at them and wrapped my arm around Neil's waist as we walked down the slope behind Dunhill's house.

He kept his arm around my shoulder, only slightly leaning on me as his other hand held the box.

"So glad this is done with." He said. "Now we can go back to that simple, quiet life you wanted."

I sighed. "Yeah."

We walked in silence down the brick paved pathway. Just big enough for a truck to fit comfortably, not so big it could be called a real road.

I liked it.

xXx

We made love several times after we got home. This time Neil was determined to make sure I came either before him or with him.

I couldn't complain even as I woke exhausted.

Just seeing Neil stretched out in the bed beside me, not huddled against me to stay on my old narrow bed, gave me a bit of energy.

I leaned over to kiss him.

He grumbled in his sleep, but the soft smile on his face was cute.

I slid out of bed and made sure to settle the covers over him.

I went to take a shower real quick and get ready to start my chores.

I came out of my house at nearly seven and saw my old friends coming down the slope.

Kenji waved at me.

I watched Rhys rub at his cheek as they looked tired.

"You guys don't have to come help me." I said.

Kenji pulled me in for a hug. "We know. But you're our family, and I was thinking...if we do decide to move out here, we were going to buy that large farm just outside the valley. To be close, but not like directly on top of you. But we might get a house here in town for the old man."

I nodded. "You know...across the river there is nothing in the forested area."

"And it is still part of your valley?" Cain asked.

I nodded again. "According to the Goddess, a long time ago, there was a lake higher up in the mountain here, and over centuries, it eroded down to make this bowl valley with the river going through it."

Kenji nodded as I went to my barn with them.

The cats were herding the chickens out to the sun.

They bounded up to me and I knelt to pet them.

They hurried off to find a warm place on the terraces to nap.

I pulled my fully upgraded sickle from my bag and stood in the middle of my field.

My friends stood back as I activated the magic on it and swung.

The fodder went flying as the magic bundled it and dropped it to me in a tiny twister effect.

I opened the bag to let it all fall in.

The three of them looked shocked.

"Well now, don't we feel inadequate?" Kenji sighed. "We've been going at it with these normal tools. Takes us an hour just to do this field."

I smiled. "I can fix that. But it teaches you, you know."

Cain nodded. "Yeah, hard work matters."

"Taking care of a farm is hard work." I said. "These tools of mine just make it easier."

I held the sickle out to Rhys and he looked at it.

He dropped it as he could see the same grids I did.

"Wow, and you deal with that all the time?"

"I'm used to moderating myself, but yes." I nodded as I headed into the barn.

They helped my shear my sheep and my alpaca and milk my cow and yak.

We headed back out to my main area and I had Cain stand in the right spot to do all nine of the fields at once.

I raced out of range and we watched him shake his head as he willed the magic to activate and saw the range coverage. He swung the sickle and I hurried forward to collect the fodder.

He held the sickle back out and Rhys took it.

He moved to one of my other two collected plots and we watched him give it a shot.

Kenji took the last field as I looked at the house.

Neil leaned against the post on the porch.

I hurried over to him.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I nodded. "They might be buying that land across the river and clearing it to start their own farm." I said.

"Great, stuck with them forever." Neil said sarcastically.

I could tell he didn't really mind.

He liked my friends.

xXx

The next week went really smoothly for me. The guys let me ease back into a regular routine. Cut the fodder, care for my barn animals after my cats let them out with the chickens, then tend my crop patch for perfection up on the terrace by the geyser rock, and if I had any mushrooms worth picking from my logs, I'd get to those. Come spring I'd be planting a bit of rice when Hana got the seeds in, up on the geyser terrace to make it easy on me to keep them watered like she said they'd need.

My one section of farmland still hadn't been cleared up yet. Kenji said the rocks were too dangerous to move in the winter.

When it warmed up, he'd have the crew clear it for me.

They had already talked to Dunhill about the land across the river.

He had barely even remembered it was part of our valley.

The residents were happy enough to have my friends buying the land for cheap.

They'd have to wait until spring to start work though.

Until then, they had settled in with learning my farm.

xXx

The morning of Neil's birthday, Klaus called him in to the clinic to check on his leg.

I watched Kenji walk with him up the slope and after they both disappeared beyond the corner of his old house, where my crew were staying for now, I hurried into my house with Rhys and Cain.

We quickly pulled together ingredients and the recipe and they left me to go do my usual gathering chore for me.

I kept my eye on the clock as I cooked, not wanting to get done too early, nor too late.

As everything cooked in the pot properly, I looked out the window.

Just as my timer was going off, I saw Neil coming down the hill, without his crutches.

He had gotten almost back to normal over the last week.

I was surprised at how fast he healed.

I turned to shut the stove off and pull the small pot from the surface.

My oven timer went off as he was coming up onto the porch.

I pulled the baking sheet containing my lunch from the oven.

I stood up to see Neil frowning as he sniffed the air.

"Rach?" He raised a brow at me.

"I...I wanted it to be a surprise." I said, feeling my cheeks darken at the look he gave the little fancy bow Cain had done up for me on the table.

"You cooking? That isn't much of a surprise. I know you cook very well, no matter what Clement said at the festival that time." Neil started to come towards the kitchen, but I hurried to put the tray down on the counter and urge him towards the table.

He sat, but turned to watch me.

I slid my ham and cheese stuffed rolls onto a plate and tried to hide his lunch as I poured most of it into a large bowl.

I put the handful of biscuits I'd made to go with his chili on a smaller plate and carefully carried them to the table.

I set mine to the side to put his in front of him.

"When did you learn how to make this?" He asked as he looked at it.

"Well, I asked Hana, and she said she lost her old recipe book by the river." I sat down. "Aaron has been collecting the missing pages as they floated past their usual hangout. I was sure a lot were missing, but he managed to find most of them from what Hana said." I motioned to his lunch. "This was one."

He huffed a laugh. "Guess those sprites have their moments."

"I...I did my best, but some of the writing was worn and smudged." I stared at my plate.

I heard him pick up his spoon as I picked up one of my rolls to take a bite. I loved the recipe, but couldn't have it often thanks to meat being expensive.

Neil put his spoon back down after a couple bites and I was nervous.

His hand touched my cheek and he made me look at him.

"It's great. Not quite the same as normal, but really great Rachel." He said. "I love it."

I sighed. "I couldn't find any good shrimp, so...I cut a few really big prawns up and fried them slightly first like the recipe said for the shrimp."

He laughed. "Genius. This is really good." He started in on his food again.

Seeing him eat the meal I'd made for his birthday made me feel good too.

I was startled when he finished the entire bowl and asked if there was more.

"I only made enough for one big bowl and a small bit for your lunch tomorrow."

He sighed. "You should make this more often then. I like how you cook it. Almost...as good as my mothers."

I stood up and moved behind him.

He tilted his head back as I leaned down to kiss him.

"I will, so long as you don't mind me experimenting once in a while."

He grinned. "Just don't get me sick from some weird mix of stuff."

I smiled before moving to take our stuff back to the sink.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a very long time you know." He moved to stand up.

I came to his side.

He pulled me against him.

"But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me of all."

"Despite the...stuff?" I frowned before putting my head against his chest.

He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, despite that shithead and all his attacks on you. I'd never take back what happened, not if it meant losing you."

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Good. Because I don't want to lose you either." I said.

We were quiet for a few moments before I stepped back.

He looked down at me.

"Come take a walk with me?" I asked.

"Klaus said I should still go easy on my leg." He caught my brief look of worry. "But he said as long as I'm not running or on it more than an hour straight, it should be alright. And to sit if I felt tired."

I sighed.

"So you'll be good as new soon?"

He nodded.

I went to the door to grab my jacket hanging on the hook and he took his off the back of the chair.

xXx

We walked up towards the festival grounds. For the longest time now, this was a scary place for me. Not because of the contest I entered, but my stalker.

Now that he was in jail, I could relax a lot.

I walked in step with Neil, holding his hand.

He had both of our hand tucked in his pocket to stay warm.

It wasn't very cold, but having come from the city where it was usually a warmer, wetter cold, this felt cold to me.

As we came up to the opening, Neil started to slow down.

"Did you really plan this?" He frowned at me.

I looked down. "No, I just...I was supposed to get you to come. That's all."

He sighed. "I hate parties."

"But everyone wanted to have a small celebration for both your birthday and Klaus considering you recovered. They did everything."

He started to turn back.

"Please Neil, just let them all see that you're alright. Even Rebecca was worried about the fact that you haven't been out from my farm since we got back."

He stopped when I tugged on his hand where he hadn't let go of mine.

I looked at him.

"Please? Just for a few minutes?"

He sighed. "Just a bit."

"It's no worse than the festivals, better even since it's only people you know."

Neil started back towards the grounds.

xXx

Everyone was happy to see him back on his feet.

Clement had made some good food that he talked Neil into trying.

Most everyone didn't get him gifts, for which I was grateful since he didn't enjoy it.

But there were a couple things he got given.

Mostly clothes. A new pair of jeans and a couple new shirts from Dunhill and Hana. Iroha had gotten him a pack of guitar picks. Emma gave him a pair of very good quality leather gloves that Yuri had worked on with the material Emma had bought.

Nothing he wouldn't appreciate.

I think he was more than happy to be home an hour later.

I watched him throw the clothes into the hamper and kick his boots off.

"I'm sorry they threw a party for you." I said as I watched him nudge his boots into place at the end of the bed.

He sighed as he shrugged his jacket off and hung it over the footboard.

"It's fine Rachel. I didn't really hate it. They were just concerned for me."

I nodded and moved closer to wrap my arms around his waist as he turned to face me.

"Come on, let's take a bath." I looked up at him with a smile.

He nodded and headed into the bathroom with me.

xXx

When I slid into the tub with him, he pulled me to straddle his lap.

I could feel how hard he was against me.

Neither of us spoke as he pulled me down onto him.

It felt so good.

I closed my eyes and put my head against his shoulder as his hands tightened on my hips.

He groaned as I pushed myself to move on him.

It wasn't long before he joined in moving, to make up for my weakening motions.

Neil dropped his head back as I came and growled my name as he followed.

I tried to catch my breath and slow my heart again as I laid against him.

He reached for the washcloth and I could barely move as he washed every inch of me that he could in our position.

The gentleness and the way his normally cold eyes softened made me pull myself up to take the cloth from him.

I washed him thoroughly, enjoying the feel of his muscle under my fingers, even separated by a cloth.

As we finally had to get out of the cooling water, I felt empty when he pulled out of me.

He wrapped my towel around me and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you Rachel. Always."

I nodded with a smile as I dried myself off.

He ran his towel over himself quickly and tossed it over the hook as I moved to pull him back out to our bed.

I could never think of it as just mine.

xXx

We made love several more times until I could barely move.

I glanced at the clock beside the bed as he pulled me tight to him and wrapped the blankets around us.

"Best birthday ever." He mumbled against the top of my head.

I tilted my head enough to kiss him.

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes as I put my head on his shoulder.

He held me close to him. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Restoration Chapter 7

The next two weeks moved by in a blur of routine laced with festivals.

I gave birthday presents on the two days that came up, like I did with everyone else. Harmony Day I managed to get Neil to accept the cookies I'd made from scratch.

I think partly why he didn't reject them was because I gave them to him at home. And he loved me. I knew he didn't like sweets, so I found a not so sweet recipe.

I also gave some of the batch to the other boys. My little crew of friends.

The sheep festival worried me a little bit.

Neil pointed out that there was no way my stalker could show up.

He helped Dunhill herd my sheep up to the grounds to the temporary pen they were putting up.

I did my usual morning chores and showed up just after two.

I hadn't seen the man in the grounds and it made me relax a bit.

My friends helped more.

It seemed my sheep had a liking to Rhys and seeing him pet her was soothing.

I'd seen other contestants give him a weary look as he stood by the fence, maybe suspecting he might do something to their sheep.

When Neil determined my sheep won first place, I was actually shocked.

I had barely gotten her early enough to really get to know her, let alone raise her like Melina.

It was the twenty-fourth before I woke up feeling like the world had slowed down again.

My birthday.

I looked over at Neil as he slept beside me.

I glanced at the clock.

It was only five.

I moved to snuggle in closer to Neil and he made a soft mumble in his sleep before turning to wrap me in his arms.

I let myself doze off again, warm and secure in the hold of the man who loved me.

xXx

My alarm had us both up at six.

He groaned as I slid out of bed.

"Must you get up early today?" He mumbled.

I sighed. "Every day when I can." I started to pull on clean clothes.

"Well I say you can't today." He opened his eyes to look at me.

Just seeing how comfortable he looked laying in our huge bed kind of made me want to rejoin him.

I sighed again. "I do have chores to do."

"And you get them done way too quick and then spend my whole workday goofing off." He turned to his side to stare at me as I pulled my flannel shirt on.

Yuri had made it fleece lined so it was warm but fashionable. The jeans were also lined with fleece, giving me warmth all over, yet not too many layers.

"And I should set my schedule to suit yours?" I frowned at him as I pulled on warm socks.

He sighed as he turned back to his back.

"I'm not saying that Rachel. Just...you're always up so damn early."

"It's only early to you because you sleep in all the time." I yanked my boots on.

"I'm just not the kind of person who likes being up before dawn."

I laced up my boots and headed for the door, grabbing the light jacket he had given me a while ago. I pulled it on before turning to face him again. "Just go back to sleep and get up whenever you want."

I felt horrible as I slammed the door closed behind me.

I stood on the porch for a minute.

Part of me wanted to go back inside and apologize, but the other part knew I had nothing to say sorry for.

I headed to go start my chores.

It was just that we argued so little.

All this time we had been concerned with my stalker getting at me, he had been nothing but protective.

I knew Neil loved me as much as I loved him, but this past season since we had gotten back from the hospital we had had more arguments than In the past three seasons combined.

I took care of my animals in a daze and my crops.

By the time I looked at my watch, it was after eight.

Neil would be heading to work soon.

I hurried back over to my house and pulled open the door, hoping he hadn't left early because he was mad at me.

He had last week and it hurt still.

That argument had been similar.

Maybe he was trying to tell me something and didn't know how to say it?

I stepped into the house and sighed.

Neil was still here.

"Rach...I'm sorry." He said as I came closer to him.

I reached for him and he pulled me against him to hold me.

He smelled like he had just come out of the shower minutes ago.

"For what?"

"I keep upsetting you over this same shit. I just..." He sighed.

I put my cheek against his chest, enjoying the warmth through his shirt.

He held me back a bit.

"Look, I don't want you to change your life to suit my habits, I just...want more time with you."

I frowned. "We spend all evenings together."

"And you're dead tired most nights. You get all this stuff done at the crack of dawn and by the time I get done with work, you've been up twelve hours. By the time we get done with dinner and can sit and relax, you're pretty much falling asleep on me. I'm just...worried baby."

I stared at him. I had felt more tired than usual lately. Just in the past couple weeks really.

"I'm just used to being up early and going to bed early. You like staying up until eleven and getting up at eight. We just have different patterns."

"I know, but even so, you're tired all the time. Maybe you should see Klaus and see if anything is wrong. It might be the weather keeping you exhausted like this." He suggested softly.

"Maybe I just like sleeping when it's dark."

He moved me to sit on the bed.

"A body should only need six to eight hours, you've been getting ten sometimes eleven since we got back from the hospital. I know how much stress you were under before, but this goes beyond relaxation sleep Rachel." He knelt in front of me. "Please, see Klaus. I just want to make sure you aren't sick. That there is nothing wrong with you."

I sighed. It was unusual for Neil to act like this with anyone. He didn't do this with Allen or Rod.

"I'll get Kenji to take you." He said, drawing me from my silence.

"He doesn't need to be involved." I said as I shook my head. "I'll...go today."

"Your pause leaves me unconvinced."

"I promise. You can see the clinic from the plaza, you'll know if I go. I'll do a reverse of my usual route, meet you for lunch, then see Klaus. You'll be able to watch me see him."

He sighed. "Alright. Go have at it, but please be careful Rachel. I don't want to lose you to anything."

I nodded.

He stood up and leaned over to kiss me.

I always liked his kisses.

Never completely gentle, he made it quite aware he wanted more, but he stayed at that unless I started something more.

He pulled away.

"I'll see you around noon?" He asked.

"Or so." I nodded.

xXx

As I finished my usual loop in reverse, I headed into the plaza.

Neil and Rod were sitting at one of their tables playing cards.

Even bundled up, Rod looked cold.

I came up behind Neil and wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Neil." Rod shivered.

I leaned back as Neil turned and watched him pull a couple covered dishes from his bag.

He handed one to Rod and stood up to make me take his seat before giving me one of the meals he had made after I left in the morning.

It was one of my favorite snack meals. My meat and cheese bundles but he had made some of the vegetables from my fridge to go with them. Spiced carrots, and fresh peas that I had gotten from a nearby farm, along with steamed broccoli from this season.

It was pretty nice.

We ate while I talked about the things I'd found today in the mine and they told me about customers they had gotten already.

When we were finished, I stood up.

"Maybe I should walk with you." Neil said.

"I'm fine."

"You look tired already."

"I am. But I'll be alright. I'm just going down the slope."

Rod frowned as I walked around the table.

I could hear him speaking softly to Neil as I walked away.

"Something wrong with Rachel?"

"Not that she thinks." Neil scoffed.

I headed down the hill, knowing he was watching to make sure I made it.

xXx

Klaus sighed as I came into his clinic.

"Got a cold?"

I shook my head. "Neil just wants me to come see you because he thinks I sleep too odd. Says it isn't normal for me to go to bed at eight and get up at six."

Klaus frowned. "It isn't. I can understand being tired Rachel, but ten hours is more than anyone should get. It alters the body in bad ways. It can cause your system to not function properly."

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just get tired easier this winter."

"Come to the exam room." He said as he stood up from his desk chair.

I just wanted to go back home and relax until Neil got done with work.

Instead, I followed the doctor to the side room.

He took my vitals, frowned over something, then threw me completely off.

"When was your last cycle?"

I stared in confusion. "I don't remember."

"I'm asking because I know that you and Neil are active, and young, and young people don't always use protection."

I looked down. We never had. I hadn't thought about it before. We fell in love and planned on being married.

"I'd like to run another test if you don't mind. An ultrasound. If you'd like to have Neil here..."

I shook my head. Klaus had proven all he cared about was the health of his community.

He motioned for me to follow him.

I was confused and dazed as he took me through the procedure. Partly because I hadn't expected him to have the equipment he did.

As he finished and helped me clean up, he was kinder than usual.

"Rachel, I know it might seem difficult, but perhaps Neil's typical schedule would work better for you. Early mornings and early nights like you're doing is hard on your body, despite what you might think. And honestly, with a baby on the way, it'll be easier for you both to have the same schedule."

xXx

I left the clinic in a bit of a daze still.

Pregnant?

That was why I kept feeling tired when I woke up early?

Because I was pregnant with a kid who liked Neil's sleep schedule?

I didn't even glance towards the plaza as I headed for our house.

It was our house. No doubt about it. I'd never think of it as anything but ours since he was already living with me.

I was just heading past Allen's shop when Neil came running down the slope.

He wasn't supposed to be running.

Klaus hadn't said that yet.

"Rachel?" He moved to stop me. "Didn't you hear me?"

I shook my head.

"What did Klaus say?" Neil asked.

I couldn't speak.

Ever since Klaus said I was pregnant, I was just in a state of shock.

I just couldn't find words.

"Baby?"

I nodded.

"What's the matter?" He pulled me close. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I buried my face in his jacket.

"You're scaring me Rachel." He said softly.

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled.

"What?" He pulled away from me slightly.

I wanted his warmth.

Hell, that was the problem.

I hadn't once thought about anything but being close to Neil.

"What's going on?" He sounded more than concerned.

I looked up at his face.

"I'm pregnant."

The words were almost too soft to hear because my voice just wouldn't cooperate with me.

He looked as shocked as I felt.

"You're...serious?"

I nodded.

He pulled me close again.

"This is...great. Really." I put my cheek against his chest. "I mean it baby, I want a family with you."

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I just...I'm not ready." I said.

"We will be. We'll work through this. Together."

I nodded.

"Come on, let's tell the gang." He said.

I sighed.

xXx

Kenji and my boys were harassing Allen, so it wasn't hard to find them.

My oldest friend picked me up and spun me.

"Well damn, guess I get to be an uncle sooner." He said.

Cain nodded with a grin from the chair Allen just about had him tied to.

He had agreed to be an experiment for the stylist and then backed out yesterday when Allen had mentioned strange colors and styles.

But I could tell they were closer than I'd have ever anticipated. Cain might not have initially been interested, but he was happy with Allen now.

It wasn't a relationship I would have expected.

Rhys had started dating Felicity and was taking it nice and slow. Like the gentleman he was.

We had all guessed that would happen.

I still couldn't tell with Kenji. Did he find anyone in this place he liked?

I hoped so.

Maybe it was just the baby, but I wanted my friends to be happy too.

Neil took me back to his stand to tell Rod and he left me with my friends as he closed up early.

xXx

When we finally made it back to our house, I was tired.

It was just past seven and all I wanted was to sleep for a week.

Neil urged me to the kitchen table and went to the kitchen.

He pulled some things from the fridge and I turned enough to watch him start cooking.

Just a simple meal of pasta as I watched him put the pot on to boil water and he started cutting up some lettuce for our salads.

I watched him half asleep until he came to stand in front of me.

"Did Klaus tell you that you needed to change your schedule?" He asked.

"Not exactly, but I will. You were right, I am too tired always waking up early."

"I just want you healthy you know. I'm not trying to be mean."

I looked up at him as I reached for his hand.

"I know."

He squeezed my fingers slightly before turning back to finish making dinner.

It was nice to know he knew how to cook, unlike my brother.

He gathered everything together and started carrying it to the table.

As we both sat to eat, we talked about things that would have to change with a baby.

Someone would have to watch our child at all times. Neil said that I could keep our kid in a carrier while he went to get his cart and he'd stop by the house to pick our child up and watch while taking care of his stand. Rod would likely help watch.

It was better than me taking our kid everywhere as I did my usual errands.

Then I could get our child when I was done with my running around while Neil took his cart back to the ranch.

I had to admit that it sounded like the best plan.

I helped Neil clean up and put away the leftovers.

He pulled out a container and a couple plates and I watched him put a slice of chocolate cake on each plate.

I frowned. "You made something sweet?"

"I know you like it, so I guess I can deal with it every once in a while." He shrugged as he led me to the couch in front of the fireplace.

We sat and I started to take a bite.

It was good, a bit rich, but moist and sweet.

"So, I finally got something for you." He said.

I turned to face him. He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket.

I set my plate to the side as he did.

"It wasn't that I couldn't afford a ring when you wanted one, it was more that...the alterations to the one I had needed time." He said.

He opened the box and I looked at the beautiful ring inside. A large diamond rounded by amethysts and rubies with tiny sapphires running along the band all the way around.

He pulled it out. "The diamond was from my grandmothers ring, but I didn't like the look of that old gold for you. I got it reset into this silver and added the other things as well."

He took my right hand and slid it on my finger.

"It's wonderful Neil."

"I was hoping you'd like it. I got it back in the mail earlier this week and I was glad. I wanted to give this to you for your birthday."

"Best birthday present ever." I leaned in to kiss him.

"Good." He sighed. "Then...we'll get married in spring?"

I nodded as I leaned against him.

I reached to finish my cake, in a very peaceful and happy place now.

It was only better as he made love to me so gently when we went to bed and I fell asleep curled in his warmth, listening to his heartbeat.

xXx

Neil and I did my morning chores the following day and took the rest of it off to spend it with each other and we wandered the town telling everyone that we were planning our wedding for spring and that we were expecting a baby in several seasons.

At the Firework Festival, I sat with Neil and watched the sky light up.

Nothing could possibly feel better than things finally going right for me.

We even got updates from the police about the sentencing for my stalker and told we wouldn't have to worry about him because after he got out in fifteen years, he'd be restricted to the city. No more chances to attack myself or Neil.

When everything settled into place, I was finally happy as I'd never been.

We'd fight once in a while, raise a family and a farm, have a great place to live, lots of friends, and love each other forever.

It was all I'd wanted when I moved here.

Now I'd have it.


End file.
